Itachi's Fling
by Free Faye
Summary: Title says it all. Is it just a fling for Itachi or is it more? Non-mass. I think it is a short one-shot, but if you want it as more please review and tell me. I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Itachi's Fling**

Sakura was leaning up against the bridge's underneath wall. Her legs were wrapped around a raven haired male who was busy kissing her neck while rubbing her upper leg with his left hand. His right was placed by Sakura's head. She couldn't believe this is where he decided to sneak up on her. Sakura was, of course, waiting for her teammates' arrivals for training when her man grabbed her wrist and dragged her underneath the bridge. His chakra control had to be amazing to continue this action on her neck while standing on the river, but then again this was the Uchiha Clan's prodigy.

"Itachi, don't leave marks." Sakura moaned. It was his favorite game to play, leave marks on her and then leave her where people would ask. Fresh hickies are very hard to explain. Of course their relationship had been kept a secret mainly because of the Uchiha Clan.

Itachi worked his way up to her ear and kissed it lightly, "I didn't this time, but you owe me later." With that said he nibbled on her ear making Sakura moan in delight.

"Hey Teme!" The two overheard one of Sakura's teammates arrival loud and clear which meant the other was their waiting on their former sensei. "Have you seen Sakura-chan?"

Sakura and Itachi locked eyes when they heard what Sasuke had to say, "No but someone is under this bridge." Itachi then quickly teleported them into an alley not to far away from her teammates.

"I'll find you later." Itachi said as he teleported himself away.

Sakura fixed her hair and walked back to the bridge. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"Where have you been Sakura-chan, I had to talking to the teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh relax, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Why are your lips swollen?" Sasuke asked. Ever since Sakura punched him with her chakra enhanced punch Sasuke decided it was best to look out for her. He didn't want to be near by to receive another one of those punches. For all he knows she might punch him for not looking out for her. Then again Itachi had been bugging him lately about protecting the medic of the team no matter what. He said something about them being your life line. Again it was Itachi so it was best to not look into it.

"They are just chapped that's all Sasuke." Sakura began to fiddle with her hair. "So how long do you think we have to wait?"

"Kakashi won't be here today, he asked me to sub." Sakura turned around and saw Itachi standing behind her. She had to quickly resist sending him a glair.

"Alright, so what do you want us to do then?" Sasuke asked.

"How about spar?! I wanna show Sakura-chan how I can kick Teme's ass now!" Naruto jumped around like a hyperactive puppy.

"I'm going to make two clones of myself. Two of you will fight the clones, one will fight the real me. I won't let you know who gets who. So, Sakura forest, Sasuke river, and Naruto down by the three stumps." Itachi then made two clones and each went towards a different direction followed by the teammates.

Sakura followed hers for a good thirty minutes before she was pushed down on the ground, "Itachi-sensei you never said begin." Sakura smiled up at him.

Itachi lied down on the ground and pressed his growing erecting against Sakura. "I don't think a spar is what I truly had in mind for you tenshi."

Sakura smirked, "And how do I know this is the real you?"

Itachi pulled out a kani and sliced in pointer finger on his right hand open. Blood began to pool out of his finger, "Proof enough?"

Sakura took his hand in hers and brought his finger to her mouth. "I think so. What is my punishment this time Itachi-sensei?" Bringing his finger in her mouth she began to suck the blood away and lick it every now and then.

"You keep this up and I'll really show you want I want to teach you." Itachi closed his eyes.

"And that would be sensei?" Sakura said innocently as she released his finger from her mouth.

"Calling me sensei will make me want to fuck you right here. Can't have that now can we?"

Sakura licked her lips very slowly. "I don't think you want our first time out here for starters. Anyway before I give it up to you I think you should have permission from your clan as well as my teammates. Sasuke has been acting like my older brother lately. Even during missions, now Itachi-sensei, why would he be doing that?"

Itachi got off of Sakura before he could do anything knowing if he stayed there any longer he would do something he would regret later on. She made a point. He wanted her, not in secret, but wanted everyone to know she was taken. Itachi knew stolen moments here and there would always be wonderful, but his real problem was the fact that he was betrothed. All of this was wrong anyway. Sakura didn't know about it either. "Come on, I'm letting you off practice. I released my clones so we should meet up with your team."

Sakura giggled as she stood up, "Fine by me, but are you going to tell your father yet?"

"I'm going to have to finish a fight with him first. Don't worry I will figure out something, I swear to you I will." Itachi said as he walked back towards the meeting bridge.

**Author's Note: **Planned one shot. If you want this to be a story please leave a review. I know it is short, but sweet. I left it like this because life always has its problems, but if you want me to write more I easily could. Leave me a review telling me, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi's Fling

Chapter 2

Itachi lightly shut the door to the main house and looked across at the Uchiha symbol. At the moment he loathed the idea of him being an Uchiha. Taking out a kani out of his pocket he flung it at the symbol shattering it to pieces. With his anger being as high as it was his sharingan had activated on it own.

"Brother?" Itachi looked over to see Sasuke just getting home from training. He was covered in sweat, had his normal blue Uchiha shirt, and white shorts on. Of course now his shorts looked brown with a bit of green. "What's wrong?"

Itachi felt like ripping off his black Uchiha shirt because wearing it at the moment made him sick. "None of your concern." He quickly took out his hair tie to retie his hair, an action he only did when he was truly pissed off.

"Right, and as the dobe would say, I'm going to be Kazekage." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and sat down next to him. "You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

Itachi pondered at this for a moment and then just caved in. His brother could be so annoying all the time, and he really didn't want to take his anger out on him. "Father won't let me out of the betrothal. I have done everything this clan ever asked of me, and now I am asking something back, for once. They will not allow me to have it."

"Don't tell me that my older brother has finally found a girl." Sasuke said.

"Yes, I have been seeing her in secret and unless I can get rid of this prior agreement then I'll be forced to break it off. This agreement wasn't even made by me, it was made by father." Itachi then shivered, "The girl is way too old for me too."

"I know I remember Kari. I don't like the idea of her becoming my sister. She is ten years older than you too. That is just really wrong."

"I am 25 years old, the girl I have been seeing is 19. I refuse to make her sad over this. I will not break her heart." Itachi yanked his hair tie out of his hair again. "I'm willing to leave the clan over her." Itachi said in a deadly whisper.

"Wow, now that is love there. Try talking to Mom. You know she can get Dad to change his mind about things. I know you remember when Dad wanted me away from Team 7 as a kid. I told Mom how close to my teammates I was and she convinced him to allow me to stay. The whole clan was disappointed in the fact that I wouldn't leave them." Sasuke sighed and looked up at the sky. "Talk to Mom before you do something like leave the clan. I don't mind becoming Head of the Clan, but I would rather you do it. It is your rightful place, and I don't want to lose my brother either."

Itachi placed his hair tie back in his hair, "Help cover for me when I go off to find her tonight. I think I should tell my girl about this."

"Alright, I agree to that. Besides it would be better for you to do that." Sasuke looked at Itachi, "If you help me too, that is."

"With what?"

"Sakura," Sasuke said and pulled out his blue water bottle out of his shorts. "She has been seeing someone, I don't know who. Naruto hasn't caught on, but when he does, you know Naruto he will be out for blood. This guy, whoever he is, really needs to come out and say it is him."

Itachi watched as Sasuke drank from his water bottle, "What if the person was strong, lets say stronger than Kakashi?"

"Well then if he is a good enough guy I won't tell Tsunade that he has been keeping it a secret and forcing her to as well." Sasuke said as he finished drinking.

"What if it was me brother?" Itachi took the water bottle out of Sasuke's hand and drank a bit for himself.

"I would say I would help you convince Mom into changing Dad's mind and would do whatever else it took to get rid of your 'prior agreement'." Sasuke snatched his water bottle back. "Are you saying it is you?"

"Yes and we haven't done anything improper so don't go acting all big brother to Sakura about it all."

"Tell her tonight, I've got you covered." Sasuke tossed his water bottle back to Itachi. "I left this on the training field, somewhere, get it back for me?"

Itachi smirked and smoothed out his black pants, "Sure, what are big brothers for?"

Itachi left quickly and Sasuke looked at the door, "Come on out Mom."

A woman in her mid 40s opened the door and smoothed out her white apron, "Now how come I can hide from Itachi, but I can't you?" Mikoto said as her long black hair moved slightly behind her.

"Because I wasn't too mad to even think about looking." Sasuke smirked up at his mother, "Also you never are too far away from us when we are home, especially when the two of us are next to each other."

Mikoto brushed off some invisible dirt off her dark blue dress, "I have no clue what you are talking about."

Sasuke couldn't help but to chuckle, "If Dad ever gives Sakura a chance he will fall in love with her and can't wait for Itachi to marry her."

Sasuke stood up and took of his shoes as Mikoto moved aside to allow her youngest son into the house. "Now why do you say that?"

"Part of the reason I put up with her is because she reminds me of you." Sasuke shook his head as he entered the house.

"And here I thought it was because of her chakra punch." Mikoto giggled as she shut the door behind him.

OoO

Mikoto slipped into her husband's office with some sake in one hand and some dango in the other. It was her biggest secret that her husband was a fan of the sweet stuff, and he would usually agree to anything just to get some of them, especially the ones that were home made, like these had been. She looked around to see Fugaku sitting behind a rather large oak desk with papers scattered across the top. Everything else was really empty, white walls and a small, most uncomfortable chair right in front of the desk. "Here honey I brought you a light snack before dinner."

Fugaku looked up and smirked at his wife, "Now this is somewhat expected. Last time you did this was for Sasuke a good 5 years ago."

Mikoto set the sake down in front of him and sat in the unoccupied chair in front of him, "Good you remember. Now since you know how this works, do what must be done."

"You know I can't." Fugaku took off his glasses.

"Won't," Mikoto brought up the stick and ate the first dango ball. Once she swallowed she spoke up, "You have one son that is ready to leave the clan, and the other helping him run off."

"What?" Fugaku stood up quickly.

"Itachi's sudden interest in calling off the engagement is because he has found a girl. Sit down love and lets discuss this. There are only two balls left." Mikoto held up the stick to prove her point.

Fugaku licked his lips and sat down in his chair, "Do you really think this engagement should be called off?"

"Yes and for two reasons. One, Kari is now 35 and almost at the point where she will no longer be able to have children. There for, no grandbabies for me. Oh yeah then there is that tiny detail of when Itachi dies the Head of the Clan goes over to Sasuke's children or Sasuke himself. Second, he fell in love, even though he isn't saying those words just yet. I don't think he will say those words to anyone else but her first." Mikoto sat the dango down on the plate.

"And where is Itachi now?"

Mikoto giggled, "This is where Sasuke is helping him. Itachi has gone to go get Sasuke's water bottle that he left at the training fields, but can't seem to remember where."

"So he is off to see the girl." Fugaku said.

"Yes," Mikoto responded.

"Who is she?"

"You know her quite well actually. She was one weak girl before she became someone's apprentice. Funny thing is she mainly did that to please you and allow you to keep Sasuke on her team."

Fugaku grabbed the bottle of sake and drank it down quickly, "Haruno Sakura?" He asked as he slammed the bottle down on his desk.

"Yes, I think it was a great idea that she did become a medic nin. It saved us on a lot of hospital bills." Mikoto picked up the dango sick again and began to swing it in front of her face. "Will you call off the engagement?"

"Yes," Fugaku was watching the dango like someone who is about to be hypnotized.

"Allow Itachi to be with Sakura?"

"Yes."

Mikoto tossed him the dango, "Good boy. You can tell him whenever you feel like it. I would make sure the engagement was off first and that was announced before telling him you give him your permission to court Sakura."

Fugaku began to inhale the dango, "I'm on my way over to her house now. Have dinner ready for when I get back."

Mikoto watched her husband leave his office and she couldn't help but to laugh at her accomplishment, "Man I'm good."

**Author's Notes:** Okay I love the amount of reviews I got. That was wonderful! I have never had that many in my life over one chapter in such a short period of time! How will Sakura react when Itachi tells her? What will happen next? I know! Go me! I am going to begin the next chapter. I do have a question, in my other stories I have a bad time describing things, am I doing alright in this chapter? I worked my butt off to describe things the best I could. Tell me because I so want to get this all right.

The wonderful, beautiful, amazing reviews who reviewed my first chapter in the last few days are:

BlackOnyx83

Shikon enity shinobu

Diving Falcon713

Sakura4eva

Ottawa

Khickadee141718

Midori Blossom

Nicktrugs

Demidia

Roxnroll

ArjunaAnja

UGAgirl

WhiteTiger1992

UchihaSakura2007

Anonomous fan

Lady Rea

Bluelightgirl

Minniemousemom

Taikiko

AppleBlossom69

Pink Blossom Princess

Mokulule

Thank you all who reviewed! Please remember to review for this chapter too. It makes me write more and faster! Thank you all also for reading! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi's Fling

Chapter 3

Sakura locked her apartment's mint green door behind her. She had been called a good half an hour from a nurse. Apparently this particular nurse's daughter was going into labor with her first born and she wanted to be there. Of course she couldn't be, due to hospital policy, her daughters nurse so she began to make phone calls. Sakura was not supposed to be a nurse anymore; she had not been one for over a year now. Sakura was a doctor in training now. As Sakura walked away from her apartment she couldn't help but to pull down her now riding up white skirt. In the past year Sakura had matured more, wider hips and bigger breasts were the most noticeable. Sure she matured years behind Ino and Hinata but better late than never.

"If I didn't know better I would say you just came out of Icha Icha Paradise." I deep husky voice said behind her.

Sakura turned around to see Itachi leaning up against a light pole and the street was vacant. "Want to walk with me? Keep any perverts away because you never know where they are hiding."

Itachi walked up to her and placed his hand on her lower back. He turned his sharingan so he could memorize how she appeared, "You look like ever man's wet dream."

Sakura looked down at herself and noticed the top button had finally popped so now she was showing cleavage as well as part of her bra. "Joy. Maybe there is a spare one in the locker room." Sakura looked up at Itachi to see his normal gray/black eyes. "I would love to have our usual, but I'm in a rush."

Itachi licked his lips as he watched her breasts. "Understandable. I will accompany you to the hospital; there is something we must discuss."

For a minute the pair walked in silence. Itachi was trying to figure out where to begin while Sakura was slowly losing her temper with all the quiet. "Alright tell me now before you really piss me off Itachi."

"Please hear everything I have to say first before you allow your emotions to interfere." Itachi took a deep breath; it was either now or never. "The Uchiha clan does something for their heirs so they can learn the policies, politics, and training they need. The elders of our clan pick their spouses for them as to help keep their minds focused." Sakura stopped in her tracks. She could easily see the top of the hospital and they would be there within three minutes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; Itachi took this as a sign to continue. "I have done everything my clan asked of me before, but I refuse to do this." Itachi pushed Sakura forward a bit so they would start walking to the hospital again. "This is why I have not allowed anyone to know of our relationship. I am trying to get out of my prior arrangement."

"I really am a slut, Pig was right." Sakura whispered as a few tears fell down her face.

Itachi gritted his teeth, he really hated that woman that was his Sakura's best friend sometimes. "Tenshi, my beloved, you are not a slut. You never have been nor will you ever be. Answer this, how many men have you kissed?"

"Just you, you know that Itachi." Sakura stopped walking as she realized they were in the front of the hospital.

"How many has Ino-san?"

"Well first there was Shikamaru, then Choji, after him Kankuro, and right now Kiba, even though they are not official or anything."

"Has she slept with any of them?"

"Yes, Itachi I have told you all of this why do you keep asking questions you know the answer to?"

Itachi whipped her tears off her face with his thumb on his right hand as his left hand held her chin. "To prove that you are much more innocent than her, never have been nor never will be a slut. If I have it my way you will have only kissed on man your entire life."

Sakura bit her lip, "But you won't be able to get your way, we both know this. Your clan…"

Itachi interrupted her, "I will leave them just to be with you."

Sakura then noticed how there was many people around the hospital. Of course no one would be around in the beginning but in the end people would be around. She knew this means that they would just separate. To her surprise Itachi bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Itachi…"

Itachi stood straight up and smirked at her. "I refuse to give you up, and from now on people will know you are mine. I swear to you I will get out of being betrothed."

Sakura smiled lightly, "Alright, tell me once you have, until then that was your last kiss." Sakura turned around and walked into the hospital as Itachi stood slightly agitated.

"My tenshi, you will be mine soon again, and you will stay that way for the rest of your life and mine." Itachi smirked as he turned around to walk home.

OoO

Itachi took off his ninja sandals and then entered his home. As he closed the door behind himself he looked at the dining room. The walls were painted a soft light yellow and the cushions matched the napkins, a deep rich green. The table was big enough to seat six people without the leaf attachment and was made of cherry wood. He could see that the table was already set and dinner was sitting down and across from her was Sasuke. Itachi sat down in his usual seat, which was right across the table from where his father sat, of course his father insisted to be the last one always the last one there and first one served. Itachi closed his eyes and relaxed; he knew his father would be there soon.

After five minutes Sasuke spoke up, "Alright Mom I have been sitting here waiting for thirty minutes for Dad. I am starving and I'm positive that the food is cold now. Ice cold."

Itachi's eyebrows rose at the information Sasuke was giving him. "Mother, where did Father go?"

Mikoto smiled, "Off to make my baby very happy. But I think Sasuke is right, the chicken teriyaki and miso soup is now cold. You two go ahead and eat some of this sushi while I go reheat this. Make sure to leave some for your father and myself." Mikoto grabbed the soup and main dish. Standing up she smiled at Itachi and then left.

"Okay brother, there is 15 pieces, so I say we both take 3, Mom usually eats 4 no matter what and leaves Dad 5." Sasuke stated as his eyes never left the sushi plate.

"Have mine," Itachi closed his eyes again.

Sasuke ate his first two, both being California Rolls. "Never told me how Sakura took it all. You know I do have practice with her in the morning. A little heads up would be great." Sasuke grabbed an Orange Roll next.

"I explained everything and told her how far I was willing to go to keep her. For a minute she believed in something Ino told her but I got her out of that mind set."

"So she'll be normal when she gets there. Maybe if you sneak up on her and kiss her stupid before practice she'll be in a happy mood." Sasuke finished his last roll of sushi, which happened to be a vegetable roll and smirked. "A happy Sakura is a nice Sakura."

"She is covering at the hospital for someone tonight. I don't know when her shift will be over." Itachi replied.

"Oh this isn't good." Sasuke's eyes got big and after a moment he seemed a bit green.

"What's not good Sasuke?" Fugaku was walking in the doorway. His traditional Uchiha robes were on, dark blue top with white trim and black pants of course you could see the Uchiha Crest on the back. He sat down in his spot. "Are you going to answer me?"

"A tired Sakura is an angry Sakura. She can become very physical when angry. And since she became the Hokage's apprentice, well, the situation became a deadly one." Sasuke looked at his father. Explaining all of this must have helped because the green went away, but still left an equally pale Sasuke.

Mikoto entered the dining room with the reheated food. "Welcome home dear. Help yourself to some sushi while I begin to serve everyone their tea and rice."

"Itachi," Fugaku said. "I came across an ANBU operative. He had a scroll for you. All he told me to tell you was you leave at 5 am." Fugaku handed Sasuke the scroll that passed it to Itachi. "Sasuke tomorrow I will be going to your training field with you to begin Sakura's evaluation."

"Sakura's evaluation? For what?" Sasuke asked.

"To become a member of this clan. I am sure Itachi plans on proposing soon." Fugaku took the last bite of his sushi leaving four for his wife.

Itachi smirked as Sasuke began to sweat. "But…" Sasuke started.

"Yes I understand she will be under a lack of sleep." Hearing that from his father made Sasuke turn green again.

Mikoto couldn't help but giggle. "I told you it was her punch." Fugaku and Itachi gave her a puzzled expression and Mikoto decided to change the subject. "Did Sakura brink anything to eat with her?" Itachi shook his head. "I know it gets cold there too. After dinner I think someone should make a bento box as well as bring her something to keep warm."

"Good idea," Fugaku said as he began to eat.

OoO

Sakura was walking down the hallway. Luck was not on her side tonight, first this short outfit and then there wasn't a replacement anywhere around. No one even had a safety pin for her top, so all night she kept a chart close up against her chest. She looked down to see her white skirt was riding up and then the next thing she knew she was in a supply closet. Lips went against hers and she immediately knew who was around. He was only touching her with one hand on her hip and with her back against the door she used her left hand to look for the light switch.

"Tenshi, I am so glad to see you again." Itachi muttered against her lips as he parted from her. "I made you something to eat as well as brought you a sweatshirt to help you keep yourself covered."

Sakura giggled as she found the light switch and turned it on. She was given the most luscious sight she had ever seen. Itachi was topless and in silky pj bottoms. "How did you get around like that?" Itachi smirked and she knew he teleported to her location.

Itachi leaned forward again to kiss her quickly and then put the items he brought on a shelf behind him. "I'm going on a mission for at least a month. Father also said he was going to evaluate you tomorrow."

"That all means?" Sakura asked.

"He broke the engagement. Tell everyone that you wish while I am gone. Wear this sweatshirt tonight." Itachi pulled a pendent out of his pocket. "Wear this always." It was an Uchiha Crest.

Sakura couldn't help but to roll her eyes, "You Uchiha's and your crest. Sometimes I think you love them more than you love anything else in this world."

"If you wish it I am willing to give mine up for you in a heart beat." Itachi clasped it around her neck and she noticed the sharingan in the middle of it. Itachi smirked when he saw her notice, "That is there for the heir. Everyone will know that you are mine now." Itachi attacked her neck with his lips as Sakura ran her fingers through his hair. Itachi grabbed the chart that was held up against her chest and tossed it to the ground. She now had use of her right hand and began to run in across his chest then down towards his abs. Itachi couldn't help but to groan as the feather like touches she was giving him and he now used his right hand to unbutton her white nurses top. Sakura had never seen him topless before and he was going to get treated for showing it to her. Of course he somewhat already was, but he wanted to see more flesh of hers too. It was only fair, was his thought as he began to kiss his way down from her neck. He made sure to not leave a mark on her neck, this time, but he was going to mark her. Itachi decided the place should be more intimate now since his family now knew. This mark would be where no man had ever been.

Itachi knelt down on the floor and Sakura whimpered at the fact she could no longer have her hand on his abs. Itachi could care less at the moment as he grabbed her bra and pulled it down some stretching out the material over her left breast. Of course he made a mental note to buy her better bras in the future since this one was a plain beige color. Since one side of Sakura's breasts were now free Itachi took this opportunity to mark her, right above her nipple, making sure in the process to have not touch her there once.

Itachi finished when he heard Sakura moan his name. Of course he couldn't be more turned on right at this very moment. "I take back my earlier statement, this looks more like an Icha Icha Paradise character." Itachi switched on his sharingan to keep this image in his mind perfectly.

"Turn that off, for all I know you are going to pleasure yourself as soon as you get home with this image in your mind." Sakura began to fix herself up.

Itachi stood and in the process grabbed her buttocks with his right hand while the left when to the base of her neck pulling her hair down to make her look up. "Oh but I have. Not with this image of course, but I do like this one better." Itachi quickly kissed her lips, "Good night my beloved tenshi." With that said he teleported himself out.

Sakura was now left alone in the closet. She buttoned up her shirt and pulled the sweater down from the shelf, it was black like all of the other clothes Itachi wore. He had once told her that his favorite color was crimson, but with the clan symbol he wasn't allowed to do it. Sakura threw the sweater on knowing that symbol was now most likely on her back. With the necklace hanging out she was positive to be getting some questions tonight.

**Author's Note: **Wow I had a so many reviews in the past 24 hours that I couldn't help but to start typing! If I keep getting that many I won't know what to do with myself except type away! Thank you all so very much. Well I hope I described everything well, I didn't get any complaints last chapter so I guess that means it is good. I know this chapter is more serious than the last, but the next chapter I have planned will be a lot of fun. I can't keep everything funny. I do love how I have made Mikoto. She is awesome to me. The way she teases Sasuke shows how close she is. Keep up with the reviews everyone! If I get as many tomorrow I will have the next chapter out. This is the longest chapter I have ever written too! XD I hope you all don't mind.

Now for the people who made me get this chapter out fast, you all have made my day a happy one:

LovesXRomanX2Xmuch123

Minniemousemom

DaydreamR-Vi

BlackOnyx83

Demidi

Taikiko

Nickeledwards

Khickadee141718

Shikon entity shinobu

Sarah250995

Lady Rea

UGAgirl

Blossomheartxoxo

Nicktrugs

Sakura4eva

Midori Blossom

AppleBlossom69

Ottawa

Roxnroll

Thank you all for reading, more reviews mean the sooner the next chapter will be out!


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi's Fling

Chapter 4

Sakura sat on the bridge waiting for her team. She had on her red shirt, medical skirt, black biker shorts, ninja books, and Itachi's necklace. She couldn't believe she was finally able to tell everyone. Giggling to herself, she began to think about how her friends would take it.

"You have had no sleep and you are happy?" Sasuke stopped in front of her. He had on his usual ninja outfit. "Who are you and what have you done with Sakura?"

Sakura showed him the necklace, "I know I don't have to explain anything to you now."

"I was surprised you didn't beat him up." Sasuke sat down on her left.

"I am saving that for a spar later on." Sasuke watched an odd twinkle in Sakura's eyes when she said that. "So, when will your dad be here?"

Sasuke smirked, "I told him to arrive at least two hours after us. As soon as Naruto gets here we should warm up."

"Now why is that? I think we should have a normal day. I am going to act as if your father isn't even here." Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Hand me that sweater please."

Sasuke looked over to his left, sure enough there was his brother's sweatshirt folded on top of her back pack. Smirking Sasuke grabbed it and tossed it in her lap. "Going to take a nap?"

Sakura threw the sweatshirt over her like a blanket, "Yeah and keep Naruto quiet when he gets here please."

OoO

"Shannaro!" Sakura screamed as her chakra enhanced punch connected with Naruto's face. Fugaku couldn't help but to chuckle at the scene in front of him. Naruto flying through the air as Sasuke and Sakura turned to face each other. Fugaku was wearing a formal white top, Uchiha Crest on the back, and dark blue pants. He was sitting high up in the tree next to Kakashi, who oddly enough didn't have his orange book present.

"I have to ask why you are here today. Sasuke seems to be pushing himself harder today, is the Uchiha Clan wanting to take him away again?" Kakashi asked.

"No even though I have been meaning to ask him why he hasn't joined ANBU just yet." Fugaku cleared his throat. "Is Sakura usually this strong? It is almost like she is their equal."

"Very close to it. She doesn't know a whole lot of ninjutsus and she is a natural genjutus user, but unfortunately I have been unable to teach her any due to time. Tsunade-sama has been her main teacher so besides tiajutsu and medical she doesn't have the others. I am jus the captain of this team now. We all know how genjutsu is our Hokage's weak point. I have always meant to find someone to help Sakura."

"Itachi will, I am sure." Fugaku made a mental note to tell Itachi when Itachi returned from his mission. "Train her more in ninjutsu. In six months the elders of our clan will evaluate her. I came today to find out her weakness and then find teachers to improve her. Tell Sakura to be at my home at 5 pm. Mikoto must begin her housewife training." Fugaku turned to Kakashi. "My eldest son is willing to leave the clan for her. My wife wants him to stay. Help my family out?"

Kakashi nodded, "You wish for her to know fire jutsus, correct?"

"At the very least yes. If you will excuse me I must speak to the Hanuro's, then Tsunade-sama. Thursday Sasuke will arrive and hand you Sakura's new training schedule. It will be approved and only last for the month Itachi is gone. Afterwards a new one will be handed to you."

"What do you mean you can't go on a date with me?! I always ask you and usually you just say no!" Naruto yelled. "Why the change? Who is stopping you?"

"My brother," Sasuke responded.

"Why the hell that bastard? He isn't so great! He has no control over Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran up to Sasuke.

Sakura backed off and pulled four water bottles out of her bag, on orange, one gray, one white, and one red. Sakura put the orange one down at the base of the tree Fugaku and Kakashi were standing on. Walking up it with her chakra she stopped in front of Kakashi and Fugaku. "Here you two go. Who knows when those two will stop."

Kakashi grabbed the white and gray bottle and handed the white one to Fugaku. "Why thank you Sakura-chan. May I ask what is for lunch?"

"Sorry Kakashi I didn't have enough time after my shift was over so I brought plenty of money." Sakura hopped down off the tree to go back to her back pack. "I'm going to nap. Wake me when those two either stop fighting or you have to stop them. I'll heal bruises."

Kakashi looked at Fugaku again. "She usually brings us all lunches with her as well as water for everyone. You have Sasuke's usual bottle. He usually brings his own anyway, so it sits in her back pack. Guess she packs it still as a habit."

Fugaku drank his bottle quickly. "She is a very nice girl. Remember to tell her." With that said Fugaku teleported out of there with a poof of smoke.

OoO

One month had passed since Itachi had been within these walls. His clan home only looked good during times like these. He knew tomorrow he would want more than anything to be in Sakura's apartment. Unfortunately for him, he had never seen her apartment's insides, but now they were public he would be allowed to. Itachi smirked as he entered his home. Shutting the door behind him he paused and looked at the kitchen door. This late at night no one should be in there but from within he heard angelic singing. There was, also, a wonderful mouth watering smell. Then Sasuke appeared right before Itachi.

"Had to pick someone from my team huh?" Sasuke snapped.

"Excuse me?" Itachi was really confused.

"Mom has had her over every night and in between the hospital and training as well." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "She is always around."

Itachi smirked, "I like the sound of that."

"Well I don't." Sasuke hissed thru his teeth.

Just then the door to the kitchen opened and Sakura walked out. She was wearing a white button down shirt, a corset over it that was black with blood red silk strings to tie it, and a pair of tight hip hugger blue jeans. In her hands she had a plate of freshly made dango, four skewers. "Itachi you're back!" Sakura smiled brightly.

Unfortunately for Itachi he wasn't looking at her smile or he would have been blown away. He was staring at her chest. The top buttons of her white shirt where not buttoned so he could see the tops of her delicious breasts. Starting to look up he saw the chain from her necklace going down the valley of her breasts. Never in his life had he wanted to be an object before, but now he was envious of that necklace. Moving up he notice a new necklace that seemed a bit too big for her. It looked home made with black stones, or maybe they were a really dark red, he couldn't tell. Those stones were in between silver circles that honestly reminded him of the Hanuro family crest. Sakura's usual shoulder length hair was now up in a ponytail with some of it out and pushed behind her ears. She was also wearing a light bit of makeup, except in the eye area. Her eye shadow had a smoky gray color over them and gave her innocent eyes a sexual look. Itachi found himself hard and unable to breathe. His ANBU uniform did nothing to hide his now present member, but all he could do was whisper, "Yeah."

"Would you like to try some of my dango?" She asked. Her voice full of innocence.

"Allow me to change first." Itachi bowed his head and left for his bedroom. Itachi quickly fled to his room. He didn't want Sakura to think he was only lusting after her, but he also knew she knew better.

Standing in his room he began to notice a few things were moved around. His desk was rearranged, more organized and his clothes were neatly folded on the bed. His mother usually put them away so he pondered for a second why she didn't. Shrugging his shoulders he realized it didn't matter. Taking off his ANBU uniform he quickly covered himself up with a towel. "A cold shower, or should I just take care of it myself?" Itachi asked himself. This was the ultimate question right now. This appendage could make Sakura angry, which he didn't want, or she couldn't even notice. Sakura was naive like that, he loved that about her too. Itachi smirked; he had a compromise, deal with it in the shower. This was the best because then he wouldn't stink when he was next to Sakura, even though she would understand.

Itachi opened a door in his room to his private bathroom. The walls were a light blue and his mother had decorated this bathroom in an under the sea setting so there was sea shells in a jar by the bathroom sink. There was a toilet and a stand up shower in there with a see-thru glass door. It wasn't a big bathroom, but at least he didn't have to share it. Sasuke used the one that was also the one guests would use if there was a need. Itachi dropped the towel on the floor and turned on the water to the shower waiting for it to get warm he knew he had to hurry it up. Sakura would worry if it took too long.

OoO

Sakura entered Itachi's bedroom with the plate in her hand. After giving Mikoto and Fugaku their dango they went straight off to bed at the other end of the house. Sasuke had left right after Itachi arrived claiming he would stay the night over at the dobe's, which meant Naruto's. When Sakura first came into his room, with instructions from Mikoto to clean it, she was shocked at the little amount of things in there. Only his bed, dresser and a desk. Walls were painted white. Bed spread was crimson, and the hard wood floors. Sakura had hoped to find something to show he had hormones. She had cleaned Sasuke's room and found some girlie mags, of course Sasuke said that Naruto left them there, but in Itachi's she found nothing. Not even a condom. Sakura set down the plate on his desk ready to leave for the night when she heard a grunt coming from his bathroom. Sakura quietly opened his bathroom door to see a wonderful sight. Any fan girl would have killed to be in her spot right now. A very naked Itachi was dripping wet, hand encircled his member as he moved while his left hand was up against the wall for support.

As soon as Itachi felt the room drop a bit in temperature he looked over at the door to see a very wide eyed Sakura, with a different kind of smile on her face, one Itachi had never seen before. Itachi decided to continue while looking in her eyes. "Want to join me?"

"We could be heard."

Itachi smirked at her response. He turned off the shower with the hand that was giving him a small amount of pleasure and opened the shower door. Not even picking up his towel he walked up to her and Sakura began to take steps back. Once he was able to walk around her, they were standing in his bedroom. He strolled over to his desk and picked up the dango. Eating the first one he wondered if this woman realized that she just made the best thing he had ever eaten. Eating the second one quickly he walked over to the door. Popping the third one in his mouth, he dropped the skewer and put a jutsu on the door.

"What did you just do?" Sakura asked.

"Just making sure no one can hear that isn't in this room. Also no one can enter too." Itachi walked up to Sakura who now was turning red. "I'm home now. You are mine. I think it is time to show you what an outfit like that makes me want to do."

"Oh so you are going to show me what you were thinking of in there." Sakura's eyes glanced at the bathroom door.

Itachi smirked and leaned down for a kiss.

**Author's Note: **Okay I had a lot of fun writing that chapter. Thank you all for reading, please leave me a review. Seeing as many as I got lets me know to keep going! XD

For the people who made this chapter happen tonight:

XSakuraHanuroX

BadCatGirl

Sarah250995

Roxnroll

Demidia

Lady Rea

Xeralynn

Minniemousemom

DaYdreamR-Vi

Sakura4eva

Nicktrugs

UGAgirl

LovesXRamenX2Xmuch123

Ottawa

Shikon entity shinobu

AppleBlossom69

Nickeledwards

Thekeeprofdestiny2604

Blossomheartxoxo

XxCryingAngel67


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi's Fling

Chapter 5

**Warning: **Here begins the M rating! XD

"Tenshi you have seen all of me so I believe it is only correct if I get to see you." Itachi smirked and walked over to his bed. He took the clothes off his bed and placing them on his dresser.

"Now Itachi, I'm sorry but I have to leave in a minute." Sakura got wide eyed as Itachi shot her a predator's smirk.

"Tenshi, five minutes. All you have to do is take off these clothes, pleasure yourself and put your clothes back on. I'll drop my jutsu after that and walk you to the front door once I have dressed." Itachi waked over to his desk's chair and slid it down below at the foot of his bed. He sat down on it and spread his legs. Itachi's hand surrounded his member once again. "You won't be alone in this trust me. Of course there is always the other option."

Sakura's face was bright red. At the moment she put Hinata to shame. "Does the other involve me not wearing clothes around you?" Sakura asked.

"You could keep your clothes on if you wished." Itachi watched Sakura's face as she chewed on her lower lip; her face seemed its normal shade. "Stop abusing your lips. They are only supposed to receive harsh treatment from me."

Sakura let her lower lip go. "What is the other thing?"

"You finished what I started for me."

Sakura sighed feeling relieved, "Oh that isn't so bad."

"Every time you see me for the next month. It would be the first thing you do too. That includes public places, no matter who is around." Itachi couldn't help but to push it. He was willing to do just about anything to get Sakura to say yes. Lucky for him she didn't know that.

"But, but, but, Itachi!" Sakura had been panicking before on the inside and now it was starting to show. Sakura watched Itachi stroke himself a bit and she could feel the heat pooling in her nether regions.

"Kura, I have done this many times to your image. While I was on my mission it was your old nurse uniform. Now it is to this new outfit of yours. Allow me to see your body, think about it. This will be the first time you can actually teach me. Seeing you pleasure yourself will show me what you like."

"Okay," Sakura whispered. She never thought her body was beautiful and now Itachi was about to see it. Sakura closed her eyes and began to take off her corset. Once it was off she let it fall to the floor as her fingers now became occupied with her button down shirt.

Itachi watched Sakura and lightly chuckled. Most women would be jumping at the chance to do this. They would also act as sexy as they could. Sakura seemed like she was trying to get it over with as quickly as possible. Closing her eyes was just her way of gathering strength. Itachi watched as her shirt fell on the ground. Just as he took his eyes off the shirt he noticed that her white bra was on top of it. Sakura seemed to be picking up speed. As she took of her jeans it took everything inside of Itachi to stop himself from leaping up when he saw her white cotton panties Sakura quickly took them off to and Itachi couldn't help but to stair. She had shaven herself clean and seemed to be clean of scares except one. This one happened to be from Sasori. He remembered the story that was told from Sasuke. Each member of Team Kakashi had a different version but the jest came down to Sakura helped Chiao-baa-sama while Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi went after Deidara. Team Gai helped too but Sasuke gave the killing blow to Deidara and Chiao to Sasori. Itachi was glad to hear that Sasori was dead because she had reported destroying his favorite puppets, and they happened to be human, okay once human, puppets. At least he didn't have worry about Sasori coming back for revenge. It did make her become a target a bit. Not only was she Naruto and Sasuke's unofficial little sister, but now she was in the bingo books. Rain village wanted her head for the action. This was something Jiraiya was now looking into. As Itachi sat there staring, Sakura opened her eyes.

Itachi was rushed out of his thoughts and came to a quick halt when Sakura's face turned a bright red again. "Tenshi lie down on the bed and begin your task." Itachi used his ANBU captain voice for the moment not in attempt for Sakura to fear him, but to keep his ever growing lust for her at bay.

Sakura closed her eyes again and Itachi saw a tear run down her left cheek. "Itachi I umm…well I never…"

Itachi stood up from his chair and walked over to Sakura and whipped her tear off with his right hand's thumb. "Tenshi it seems that my nick name is perfect for you. I knew you had never been touched, but why haven't you done it yourself?"

Sakura bit her lip and then released it, "Because this was something I wanted us to learn together."

Itachi bent his neck down and slowly kissed Sakura. His right hand went to the back of her neck as he pulled away after a minute. "God I love how innocent you are. Alright just for tonight I think you should finish what I started. When we have more time we will discover how your body likes to be pleasured."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Itachi, "So do I have to do this every time I see you like you said before?"

Itachi smirked and sat down on his bed. "No, but when we finish this I will get some toys for you to try out. Or if you prefer, I will use on you." Sakura became red once again, "Now kneel before me. It is time for you lesson."

Sakura knelt down before him, right in between his legs. Since she was a doctor in training she was no stranger to the male anatomy but seeing it erect made things a bit different. She had never touched one before. Bringing her right hand up, she lightly brushed his penis. It moved a bit, almost if jumping from the contact. Sakura squeaked and jumped back bringing her hand up against her chest as if she was bitten. "Does that always happen?"

"Only sometimes," Itachi responded. "It is nothing to be scared of."

"I'm not scared." Sakura snapped back.

"Then quit acting as if you are." Itachi reached out and grabbed her hand. "Wrap your fingers around me Tenshi." Sakura did as she was told and felt him in her hand. She had never felt his skin as soft as it was right there. His skin seemed somewhat loose around his erecting. Moving her hand down and then back up for a few moments and then she gained some courage so she brushed her thumb over the tip. Itachi had a quick intake of breath. "The head is the most sensitive as well as the testicle. Down there the lightest of brushes can give the most wonderful feelings." Itachi closed his eyes enjoying the feeling Sakura was giving.

Sakura used her left hand to lightly run her fingernails over his balls. When Itachi took another quick breath she knew she was doing the right things.

Itachi couldn't believe how good Sakura was at this. It was a different sensation since she was working hard for him. "A little faster my tenshi and all will be done soon." Sakura bit her bottom lip again and speed up within a few seconds Itachi let himself loose. A creamy white substance now appeared on Sakura's hand and she began to stop. "Oh baby, don't stop yet. It will kill it for me." Sakura resumed her task until no more cum came out of Itachi. "Perfect my tenshi, as always."

OoO

Sakura sat on the bridge the next day with her pack filled to the max. Because Sasuke stayed at Naruto's apartment Mikoto had her pack extra for him. Sakura had been sitting on the bridge by herself for 30 minutes, which was very usually because Sasuke was always there before her.

"So then I told baa-chan…" Sakura looked up to see Naruto walking down the road next to Sasuke. She was sure Naruto was telling him all about his last mission to Suna, which the rest of Team Kakashi didn't go on.

"Hey Naruto! Hello Sasuke, I brought you breakfast!" Sakura yelled towards the duo.

"Awesome Sakura-chan! Come on Teme hurry up!" Naruto ran quickly to Sakura's pack and began to dig in. One square Tupperware container was orange with Naruto's name on it while the other one was blue with Sasuke's name. He quickly opened it and began to dig in.

"Here Sasuke." Sakura passed Sasuke his with a light blush on her face. She was looking a bit above him and saw her favorite ANBU Captain n the roof of a house. She began to blush because seeing him made her think about the night before.

Sasuke saw it and his chakra became deadly. "I knew you were not over me!" He yelled. "I knew this was all a ploy!"

"Sasuke what are you talking about?" Sakura asked finally looking at his face.

"Get away from me you whore! When this day is done I will have you completely banned from the Uchiha compound!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "You are not good enough for my brother you slut!"

Sakura stood up and quickly left without looking back. She ran and everything was a blur until she reached the Hokage Tower. One thought jumped in her mind so she jumped up the stairs thankfully not passing any fellow ninjas on the way. Once she got to the office doors she threw them open not even caring if Tsunade was in a meeting or not. Luck was on her side, she wasn't. "Tsunade-sama, I am making my formal request to be placed on a different team. I no longer want to work with Uchiha Sasuke ever again. I will stop being a ninja if it comes to that."

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think?! I really want to know! I worked so hard on this chapter, which is why it took so long. I actually had a hard time trying to figure out how to describe the M rating scene. I really hope I described it well. Thank you for reading, please leave me a review. The M rating isn't done either. There is much more to come.

The people who make me want to write so this chapter is for them:

Sesshomaru's 1st Mate

Vithika

Roxnroll

XSakuraHarunoX

XxCryingAngel67

Xeralynn

Shikon entity shinobu

Demidia

Lady Rea

Nickledwards

Sarah250995

UGAgirl

Minniemousemom

Firefoxxe

Nicktrugs

BlackOnyx83

Ottawa

AppleBossom69


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi's Fling

Chapter 6

Itachi landed on a roof of an apartment building. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a bit of pink so he decided to turn and look. Sakura was busy playing as the group mom for her team so he jumped off the apartment to not distract her. Itachi jumped down onto the streets smirking with the memories from the night before playing freshly in his head. Walking down this particular street wasn't something he usually did; people like Kakashi were known to enter these stores and other establishments.

"Hey Ninja," A woman with red straight hair that fell down to her elbows said towards Itachi. Her blue eyes glistened with untold promises. "Can any of us help you?"

"Fine, where is an adult's novelty shop?" Itachi fiddled with his back pocket for a moment trying to fish out his wallet. A woman like this would be lucky to get some cash without having to do anything more.

"No need for that now. I need your help more." Itachi turned around to see Kakashi standing behind him.

"Fine, I will run my errands later then."

"If Sasuke has his way, you will never see Sakura again unless you are at the hospital." Kakashi then disappeared with a loud pop indicating he was a shadow clone.

OoO

"Alright Sakura I heard your story, now explain how leaving Team Kakashi would be for the better." Tsunade had sat at her desk for a few moments before adding, "Because this is too drastic I hope you know."

"Okay I have been at the Uchiha's house everyday. While Itachi was gone Mikoto had me do everything for Sasuke. So I can see how he would begin to think I still wanted him. I guess what all I am trying to say is that I am spending too much time around Sasuke. He and I can only spend so many hours together before one of us explodes. This time it just happened to be him." Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Since I have to see him to continue my 'Uchiha' duties I believe leaving the team would be for the best."

"HA! Uchiha duties. What all do they have you do?" Tsunade asked.

"Not much, I think Mikoto is having a holiday right now because I do the cooking, cleaning, and I even go to the store for them. Mikoto deals with the garden now." Sakura leaned he head back to flop almost against her back. "I am just so tired right now."

"Tell me your weekly routine Sakura." Tsunade grabbed a pen and scroll off her desk and was ready to write.

"I will tell you Monday then because everyday seems just like Monday. My days always begin at 4 am with me taking a shower and getting dressed so I can be awake and at the Uchiha's at 430. I make breakfast and have it on the table at exactly 5 am. When everyone is finished I wash the dishes as quickly as I can to be on the bridge by 630 at the latest. We usually wait for Kakashi for almost 2 and a half hours. This is when I get my med-school studying done or I take a nap. Training ends at noon in which I rush back to the compound to have lunch ready by 1230 sharp. At 2 o'clock I train with Kakashi, at 4 I spend 2 hours at the hospital just to go back to the Uchiha's to make dinner. I have that on the table by 7. At 8 pm I clean the dishes, and then clean the boys' bedrooms and bathrooms. I make dessert at 930 to hand them out by 10. I clean the kitchen from 1030 to midnight. I leave to go home after that. Each day is just like this except Sunday. Sunday instead of training is spent with me going to the market for them as well as wash all the clothes, put them away, and finally scrub the house." Sakura sat up straight, "To be honest I need some time away from Sasuke too. He use to treat me like a sister but not anymore. I'm annoying again."

Tsunade began to look over everything she wrote. After a few moments she began to write a few things out. "I see how you are spending too much time around Sasuke. Only 8 hours of your waking hours are spent away from the younger Uchiha."

"Tsunade I just want the friendship to go back to the way it was." Sakura looked down at the floor.

"Sakura," She shot her head up to look at her mentor, "I hear by take you off of Team Kakashi. You will be in the hospital during those team training times. Your schedule will stay the same after that. I'll make you a doctor very soon. Make sure to buy yourself more scrubs on your way home."

"Hai, but I can't go home…" Sakura began to interject.

"Oh yes, you will and form now on you will have every Saturday off. Just because Fugaku thinks you need all off this doesn't truly mean you do. This will give you a day of relaxation as well as catching up with your friends. Maybe a date with Itachi too." Tsunade smiled as Sakura tensed. A group was about to enter the room.

"I need to go now."

"I will tell Fugaku so have a good day off. Your hospital hours start at 7 am tomorrow."

Sakura jumped out of her seat and opened the window right behind Tsunade. "Right, 7 am, bye."

OoO

(Happening while Sakura is talking to Tsunade)

"I can't believe you!" Naruto balled up his fists as Sasuke walked over towards the training ground. "How dare you!"

"I called Sakura the names she deserves. She has done nothing but dote over me for the past month and now she blushes." Sasuke snarled at Naruto, "Of course she is nothing but a slut you just can't see it. Sakura is a dirty, rotten who…" Sasuke found himself unable to speak anymore, or even breathe. But Naruto wasn't holding him by the throat it was someone new to the field today, it was Itachi.

"You will never call your future sister-in-law those names ever again, do you understand?" When Sasuke nodded Itachi let him go quickly. Sasuke fell onto his keeps in a coughing fit. "Take a deep breath brother and you will be fine. No more harm will come to you from me. I have done enough."

"Well let's go get Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and turned around with a smile upon his face.

"Does Naruto have ADD?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"I always thought ADHD." Kakashi appeared next to Itachi with his orange book in his hand.

"Let's find Sakura or the dobe will drive us crazy." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Naruto's direction. "Knowing Naruto, he got distracted by Ramen."

OoO

(Once Sakura disappeared out of the window)

Naruto threw open the office doors as he walked in yelling, "Baa-chan! Have you seen Sakura-chan?"

"I think I need to get away from you too. This can't be good for my hearing." Sasuke walked in behind Naruto.

"Is Kakashi with you boys?" Tsunade watched the door as Kakashi walked in behind the two young men with Itachi next to him. They each bowed to Tsunade and she smiled. "Good…"

"Tsunade-baa-chan we are going to need Neji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and anyone else that is good at tracking." Naruto began walking circles around Tsunade's desk.

"Now why do we need tracker nins?" Tsunade was smirking now.

Naruto jumped on her desk flailing his arms around, "Sakura-chan is missing!"

"Oh yes, Sakura. She is fine but I need to find her replacement." Tsunade began looking through her files. "I think I have found the perfect person too."

"Replacement?!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled together.

"Yes, she use to be with sound but when we went there she helped us out." Tsunade smiled at Sasuke. "Call my apprentice a slut and whore means I'll give you a real one."

Sasuke pulled Naruto off her desk, "You wouldn't dare."

"I just did. Starting tomorrow Karin will become a member of Team Kakashi. I will be pushing Sakura more to become a doctor so she will be in the hospital during team training times. Kakashi you will continue her lesions with the exception of Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Itachi will begin her genjutsu training but only on Tuesday and Thursday. She now gets Saturdays off. I will discuss this with Fugaku soon." Tsunade couldn't help but to love what she was doing to Sasuke. She glanced down at his nexk. Bruises were beginning to show. "So it seems that someone has gotten ahold of you, but the question is who."

"Itachi," Sasuke responded quickly.

"Alright all of you out of my office. Itachi give this scroll to your father. Sakura needs some serious rest today. This scroll will tell that, under my orders, she has the day off away from your house. Oh yes, and Sasuke she did this because she felt that you two were spending too much time together. Her purpose of leaving Team Kakashi is to save your friendship. Naruto she gets Saturday off so you can bug her all Saturday. If I didn't give her one day off you would kill me Naruto. I don't think this villege is ready for you to be Hokage yet."

Itachi grabbed the scroll and bowed. "Hai, right away, Kakashi you owe me directions."

OoO

Two hours later Itachi found himself knocking on Sakura's apartment door with a bag in hand. "Tenshi wake up, Tsunade did say you would be having lesions on another day from me. But I promised you this lesson."

**Author's Note:** Yes here is another chapter done. I have been told my grammer sucks. Yeah it does, but my English professor said the only way I can get better is by writing more. I do work hard at every chapter and I look over everything I can many times before I begin typing. I would like to thank everyone that did review. You all are awesome. The next chapter won't be so serious, in fact it will be an M rated one. I had a serious chapter here, but it was needed. I had a lot of fun with it too so I hope you all liked it.

People who made this chapter happen so early:

Oxymoron22

Blackbloodedkunoichi

Nicktrugs

UGAgirl

XSakuraHarunoX

Kakashilover3

Shikon entity shinobu

SakuraXSasuke121

Ottawa

Minniemousemom

Roxnroll

Nickeledwards

Xeralynn

ITS ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES

Blossomheartxoxo

Demidia

Sakura4eva

LovesXRamenX2Xmuch123

AppleBlossom69

Black55widow


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi's Fling

Chapter 7

Itachi walked in Sakura's apartment. It wasn't too big or too small for a one person. When you walked in you entered the living room, to your left there was a small kitchen and in the back of the living room was a white door. Her living room walls were painted a baby blue color while her carpet was a dark blue. Sakura had a tan leather sofa in the center of the room and a dark wood coffee table in front of it. On the coffee table Sakura had put a few fake flowers. Itachi looked over towards the kitchen to see white cabinets and stainless steal appliances. The walls had wallpaper on them with small pictures of fruit. Itachi set down his brown paper bag on the coffee table and called out, "Sakura?"

The door at the end of the living room opened and Sakura stepped out in a white wife beater and white pair of girly boxers, "Itachi?"

"If I knew you only kept fake flowers in here I would have gotten you some real ones."

"I would love that, you know it. So why do I finally get a visit from you here?"

"Since you are mine."

"I was your girl before Itachi."

"Now we are telling everyone. So this means Saturday I am taking you out."

Sakura giggled and walked into her kitchen, "Tea?"

"No thanks, so where do you want to go Saturday?" Itachi followed Sakura in the kitchen to see two stools up against one counter so he sat down on one.

Sakura put on a silver tea kettle on the stove and then pulled a tea cup out of a cabinet next to the stove. Walking over towards the pantry Sakura spoke up. "Well Ino usually goes to a club called Guilty Pleasures. I have to go with her apparently. She didn't give me much of a choice since this is my first Saturday off." She grabbed a tea bag out and closed the pantry door. "Please tell me it is a dance club."

"It is, but it is also somewhat of a fetish club too. Or so I have been told."

"Fetish club?" Sakura heard her tea pot whistle so she poured the water into her cup and placed the tea bag in it.

"I will go with you. Is Kiba going with her?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I also have to find an outfit to wear there. I can't believe I am going to a club, first one too." Sakura took her tea bag out of her cup and poured some sugar in.

"Well Saturday morning I will come over and we will go out and buy you something perfect to wear. I will need something as well." Itachi brought his hands up against her head and pulled her pink hair up to expose her neck. "Sakura, you need to begin your lesson."

Itachi began to kiss up against her neck and Sakura lost all train of thought. "Lesson?"

"Yes tenshi, toys are here so you and I can have fun while we discover the pleasures on your body." Itachi pulled Sakura into the living room, leaving her tea in the kitchen. Then he sat her down on the sofa. "Tell me why you came out of the bedroom dressed like this."

As Itachi walked around the room closing the blinds and the thick heavy drapes Sakura explained, "I was asleep. This is what I wear to bed."

Itachi loved the front door then pushed the coffee table away from Sakura. "Now all the toys I got you to try do not go inside of you. I wanted to try outer stimulation first, which means clitoral. My reason for this is because I want to be the first thing inside of you. This first one I got is called Climax Rabbits Bunny Bullet, Pink style." Itachi took something out of the bag and showed Sakura as he knelt down at her side. It looked like a pink plastic bullet with two ears at the tip. Sakura couldn't help but to turn a bit pink to match the toy. "This one can be placed anywhere and any hole. One reason for the ears is to place it on either side of your clitoris. It has a remote so we can easily control how strong the vibrations are."

Sakura giggled, "Okay sensei, I didn't really think my lesson was going to be like this."

"Oh the hands on will start in a moment." Itachi pulled a plastic clear bottle out of the bag, "This is lubricant, a water based type. You put this over the area or toy you are about to pleasure so the friction won't hurt."

"Alright does that toy need batteries?" She asked.

"I have them in already."

"So what did the sales clerk say when they saw Uchiha Itachi in the store?" Sakura asked.

"They didn't see me. They saw one of their regular customers."

"Who is that? By how your room is I'm pretty sure that it isn't you."

"No that would be Hatake Kakashi since he didn't give me directions like he said he would." Itachi placed the bullet and lube down on the sofa next to Sakura. "I think this subject should be dropped."

Itachi pulled at Sakura's underwear and Sakura lifted herself up a bit. "Oh this is going to be embarrassing."

"You wanted us to do this together."

"Well I changed my mind." Sakura leaned forward trying to get her underwear back from Itachi which was only down to her knees. Itachi placed his right hand on her hip then.

"No Sakura you helped me last night and this afternoon it is my turn to return the favor." Itachi pushed up his left hand so it would be at the base of her neck. "Allow me to do this for you tenshi. I promise you that you will enjoy it."

Sakura bit her lip as Itachi ran his right hand from her hip to the bottom of her wife beater. He pushed Sakura's head forward again so they could kiss with his left. The kisses started out soft and gentle to become harsh and passionate later on. Itachi let his left hand run down her right side to join the other at the edge of her wife beater. Yanking it up quickly it forced Sakura and Itachi to separate. Itachi tossed her top over the sofa and attached his lips to her neck. Sakura began to run her fingers thru his hair as he found a spot on her neck that made the room hot. Not really knowing what to do, Sakura tugged on his hair, which pulled his hair tie out. Itachi took this a good thing and began to nibble on her neck as he moved his hands to Sakura's breasts. "Itachi," Sakura moaned as Itachi took a breast into his right hand and then rolled the tip in between his fingers. His left hand went down to her underwear and began to pull it off again. Shake felt so hot and dizzy from lush she didn't even protest.

Itachi kissed down to Sakura's chest and latched himself on like a newborn babe. He then used his hands to push Sakura's legs apart so she was spread eagle on the sofa. Itachi made sure he was now kneeling down in between her legs. He ran a finger over her feminine folds to Sakura gasp and then pulled on his hair again. So Itachi picked up the toy and lube. Switching to the other breast, Itachi opened the lube and placed a small bit on the ears. He closed up the lube and tossed it behind him without too much care. Turing it on low Itachi ran it along the same area his finger did just a moment ago. Sakura let out a breathy moan and began to shake a bit. Itachi let go of her breast with his mouth and took in the sight before him. Ever since he had come back from his mission, Itachi had been asked how he could get a beautiful woman like Sakura. At this moment Itachi relished in the fact that those men would never get to see how beautiful she truly looked. This observation was currently based on her outer appearance. If you took in what her true beauty, all who she is, then she becomes more beautiful than the Geek Goddess Aphrodite. "Tenshi allow your upper body to relax against the sofa." Sakura did as she was told and Itachi noticed this new position of hers gave him more room.

Once Itachi found Sakura's clitoris he placed each ear on either side of it. Then using the remote he turned the vibrations up to high. "His is everything now?"

"I can't explain it. Wonderful doesn't seem to be good enough." Sakura responded in a whisper.

Itachi took this opportunity to use his left hand and unzip his pants. Pulling out his errection, he carefully began to stroke it. Sakura began to moan every now and then which made Itachi bite his lip in return. Seeing how she was just lying there getting closer and closer to her first orgasm made him want to find his release right there. He had to hold out, as much as he wanted to cum within her, at the same time was just as good. Sakura's brow wiggled together after a few minutes. "My tenshi, tell me what is wrong." Itachi slowed himself down with worry for her.

"Something is happening. I feel like I'm on the edge of something and the longer I stay here the more it hurts." She responded.

Itachi speed himself up with this new information. "It is because you are fighting it. Allow it to happen."

"I can't."

"Show me how much I have corrupted you tenshi." Itachi moved a bit to stand up, then sat down next to her on the sofa.

"You talking helps." Sakura arched her back a bit.

Itachi thought for a second and then whispered in her ear. "As soon as you are fully ready I am going to fuck you so hard you won't know a thing for weeks or be able to move."

"Itachi! Oh!" Sakura screamed at her release the moment Itachi finished speaking. Itachi then allowed himself to finish after her.

'Dirty talk must be a huge turn on for her. I'll remember this.' Itachi thought as he pulled the vibrator away from Sakura.

As Itachi began to stand up, he lightly brushed his fingers across her belly. Sakura giggled and wiggled away from him closing her legs. "Stop, that tickles!"

"I thought you were not ticklish." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not. For some reason I am now though. Even this sofa is tickling me." Sakura said through out her giggles.

"Hyper sensitive after orgasm. This could be fun." Itachi smirked. "Don't worry about breakfast tomorrow. I've got it."

OoO

The next day Sakura ran out of her apartment at 6 am. She had to meet up with her old team before running off to the hospital. Her old cream backpack was on her back as she made it to the bridge. Usually Sasuke was already there but he wasn't today. Instead there was a red head with a really odd hair cut.

"Sakura?" The girl looked puzzled. Hearing her voice told Sakura who it was, Karin.

"Hey Karin. Could you do me a favor?" Sakura asked as she took her backpack off and set it down in her usual spot.

"I don't see why not. You already did me one by leaving this team." Karin smiled back.

"Could you make sure Naruto or Kakashi get this bag. It has their water bottles and lunch in it."

"Okay Pinky, why do you make them lunch anyway?"

"Because Sasuke always goes home for lunch, so I don't see a reason to make him one. He also brings his water bottle too. The reason for Naruto is because in the mornings he is so forgetful he doesn't bring his water. The lunch is because I'm trying to get Naruto to eat something other than ramen. Kakashiis mainly so he doesn't feel left out." Sakura explained.

Karin took a compact out of her back pocked to check her appearance. "Alright, whatever, just go! Here comes Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura's face twisted in disgust and anger. What fazed Sakura at the moment was who was she feeling that towards, Karin or Sasuke.

OoO

Sasuke slammed the front door closed. He was finally home, an hour late maybe, but at least he was home.

"Sasuke, is that you?" Sasuke walked towards the dining room to see his father eating lunch and in Sasuke's spot was a plate with food as well. "Oh so it is. Good to see you, but why are you late?"

"We couldn't get Karin to let go of me until an hour after practice started so Kakashi held us over." Sasuke began to eat some of his rice. "I messed up with Sakura big time, huh?"

"I would say." Itachi walked in and sat down with a plate in his hand. It had two dango skewers on it. "But it is too late now. She cannot become apart of the team again."

Fugaku squinted his eyes, "One of those better be for me."

Itachi chucked, "Who knew that my future wife was such a baker. If she keeps making these I won't be able to be a ninja much longer. Sakura will turn me into a fat man." Itachi picked up a skewer and slid the plate down the table.

Fugaku stopped eating his lunch and began eating the dango. "She's going to be the death of me with these." Turning to look at Sasuke in the eyes, "So what now son?"

"Naruto and I want to know when the next ANBU testing is." Sasuke stated.

"Next week brother. You two want away that bad?" Itachi said.

"More than you will ever know. Naruto and I never thought Sakura would leave us but she did." Sasuke went back to his meal.

"So where will you two be training today Itachi?" Fugaku asked as he finished his dango.

"We won't be today. I know it is Thursday but her mother called. Turns out the dessert chef got sick and they didn't have anyone to cover. Sakura is now." Itachi responded.

"Oh, which restaurant?" Mikoto leaned up against the doorway.

"Lunar," Itachi answered.

"Her family owns that? That is the best place to eat!" Mikoto said.

"Yes, for the past four generations. Sakura is the first one who doesn't work there full time. She only goes when they need her." Sasuke pushed away his now empty plate. "Looks like you are cooking tonight."

Fugaku smirked, "I say we go out to eat."

**Author's Note: **I know it took me a long time to get this chapter out, but here it is. I hope you all like it. Leave me a review telling me please. Thanks for reading.

Those who reviewed last chapter, I thank you with all my heart:

Oxymoron22

UGAgirl

Black55widow

Ottawa

AppleBlossom69

XSakuraHarunoX

BlackOnyx83

Demidia

Victor.allen

Minniemousemom

LightKunoichi

CanItrustyou

Roxnroll

Staranimedreamer

Red-flower11

SakuraXSasuke121

Nicktrugs

Lady Rea

WolfPupGrr

Sakura4eva

XxCryingAngel67

Paradise-08

Mori Yousei Khickadee15


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Itachi walked out of his bedroom at the same time Sasuke did. Itachi was in his black Uchiha shirt and black pants. His hair was still damp but in his low pony tail as usual. He had made sure everything about him looked crisp and perfect. This was the first time ever going to Lunar so he made sure everything looked polished. Of course he had his ninja equipment on his person since a ninja had to always be prepared.

Sasuke, on other hand, looked as if he just got out of bed. His hair never really helped that image either. He had his blue Uchiha shirt on and white long shorts, both wrinkled as much as possible. He had his ninja gear as well.

Fugaku strolled down the hall from the master bedroom and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, go put on a nicer pair of clothes before your mother sees you." Fugaku had on his typical blue wrap around Uchiha shirt and black pants. "Also your mother has spent the past two hours getting ready. Don't ask me what she has been doing either because I couldn't tell you. Hurry Sasuke, she was about to put on her dress when I left the room." Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he walked back in his room to come back out a minute later wearing an outfit exactly like the last minus the wrinkles.

The three men turned to walk into the living room. This living room had more than Sakura's, which made Itachi think about buying more for Sakura. Now that his clan knew he was dating the pink haired maiden his account had been opened allowing him to court her. All the money he had ever made was in that account. He sat down on the black leather sofa, where Sakura's had looked used and loved this one looked brand new. Under his feet was an oriental rug filled with royal blues, reds, browns, and blacks. There was a white end table in between this sofa and another that looked identical. Red throw pillows were on either side of the sofa and a square white coffee table was in front of them. A small handful of magazines were laid out on it placed with perfection as well as four remotes. One for the TV, one for the surround sound, one for the cable box, and one that went for the fake fire place was spread on the left side in front of where his father always sat. In front of the coffee table was a wide screen plasma TV. Two potted ferns were on either side of the TV as well.

The guys didn't have to wait long before Mikoto walked in front of the TV. She had her hair up in a very complicated bun and her make up was to perfection. Mikoto was wearing a very long simple white dress that hugged her curves just right and showed off a small bit of cleavage. Around her neck was a silver chain and the Uchiha Crest hung off of it around her collar bone. The Crest was filled with rubies and diamonds. She had a small purse that most likely only held a cell phone within it in her right and in her left she had a pair of white dress shoes with a two inch heal. "Why am I the only one to dress up?"

"Ninjas," Sasuke and Itachi said at the same time.

Itachi stood up, "You look elegant tonight Mother."

"Yeah Mom, really nice," Sasuke said.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

"Just trying to figure out if Sakura is mad enough to poison me," Sasuke remarked.

"Then you would already be dead because she made lunch today." Mikoto said as she walked to the front door. Sasuke paled at the information.

OoO

Mikoto walked into Lunar first followed by Itachi, Sasuke, and lastly Fugaku. Being a ninja means taking in your surroundings first. Itachi did this as an impulse. It was quite small and each table could fit a max of six people but only four chairs were provided. There were about 40 tables in all but each was spaced out to give the dinners plenty of privacy. Each table had a white table cloth and eight glasses two different sizes. Four napkins were expertly folded in front of each chair and a candle was lit in the center with a salt and pepper shaker on each side. Plenty of plants were up against the dark red walls while mouth watering aromas filled the nose from the moment a guest would walk in. About 20 feet away from the door was a hostess podium. Itachi immediately recognized the hostess. It was Ino. She was dressed in a long black dress, black shoes with no heal, and her hair was up in her usual high pony tail.

"Welcome to Lunar Uchiha-sama, Uchiha-san, Itachi-san, and Sasuke-kun. I didn't see you down as a reservation." Ino said as she shot Sasuke a seductive smile.

"Oh I didn't know we needed one." Mikoto gasped.

"They are a reservation restaurant only." Ino replied.

"I didn't know you worked here Ino." Sasuke shot Ino a smirk. "Don't you have at least one table? My mom really was looking forward to tonight. Can't you tell by how she looks?"

Ino giggled, "Sure thing Sasuke-kun. I have two tables I can seat you four at. One is up here next to me," Ino batted her eyelashes, "The other is right in the front of the dessert station. Since they have an open kitchen here it gets really noisy there. People complain all the time."

"Closest to Sakura," Fugaku answered already sick of Ino.

"Okay," Ino looked a bit bummed out as she grabbed four menus and walked off towards the table. "Sasuke-kun, I really don't work here. I just owe Forehead a favor."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted back.

Once Ino got to the table Fugaku and Mikoto took one side while Itachi and Sasuke took the other. "Here are your menus," Ino handed each of them one. "The dessert menu is on the back. Maya will be your server. She should be here in just a moment. Enjoy the Italian cuisine you are about to get." Ino left with that said.

"Did you really have to flirt with that girl Sasuke?" Fugaku frowned as he opened his menu.

"We wouldn't have gotten a place otherwise." Sasuke opened his menu.

"Oh look Sasuke, plenty of things with tomatoes." Mikoto giggled, "My little Sasuke gets to eat his favorite treat for dinner."

Itachi looked up from his menu to smirk at his mother when he saw his tenshi behind her working hard. She had a bit of flour on the tip of her nose and some chocolate on her left cheek. Her pink hair was up in a pony tail and she had a white chef's coat on. The sleeves to the coat were rolled up to look like they were three quarter sleeves. Itachi chuckled as her coat was perfectly white while she had stuff on her face, but he couldn't help to think about how cute she was at that moment. Also how he would love to lick the chocolate off of her. Just then Sakura glanced up to look around the dining room and her eyes widened as she saw Itachi. Itachi nodded his head as to be a nonverbal hello. Sakura took off as fast as anyone had ever seen her do.

"Hello my name is Maya; I'm going to be your server today. Can I get your all something to drink?" A young woman behind Itachi asked.

OoO

Sakura ran up to the head chef. The woman was about fifty years old with red hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing a red chef's coat and black and white checkered pants. "Mom!"

Mrs. Haruno looked over the last two plates making sure everything was perfect. "Yes dear?" Handing the plates to the waiter she turned around to look at her daughter.

"The Uchiha family is here!" Sakura's face was full of worry.

"But we are closing down the kitchen. Dam that Ino! I hate it when we use her as a hostess. She knew not to seat anyone unless they had a reservation. I just sent out the last table's food." Mrs. Haruno crossed her arms over her chest. "Never again Sakura, never again will Ino host here."

"Mom, they are Itachi's family. Itachi is the guy I am dating. The one I pray will be my husband." Sakura gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe her mom. She most likely had forgotten.

"Oh," Mrs. Haruno gasped. "Why didn't you say so? I should go introduce myself."

OoO

"I'll be right back with your drinks." Maya left and Itachi looked over to see Sakura walking back to her station.

"Hello Uchiha family." Mrs. Haruno said as she walked up to their table. "Hello Sasuke, it's about time I saw you in here. I have the perfect dish for you. It's fried shrimp with tomatoes ad mushrooms. It's served over penne pasta with a thin tomato based sauce." She looked over at Mikoto. "Oh where are my manors, I am Haruno Faye, head chef, also Sakura's mother." She bowed down deeply and then pulled a chair from behind her to sit down.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mikoto, this is my husband Fugaku, eldest son Itachi and you have already met Sasuke so I see." Mikoto smiled.

"Oh yes, I have met all members of Team Kakashi. So have you all ever tried Italian food?"

OoO

All the customers were gone except the Uchiha family, even the employees where gone. Everything was clean except one station, the dessert station. Sakura was busy making the desserts for the family. Itachi loved coffee so he was getting a slice of Tiramisu Layer Cake, Mikoto would get a piece of Italian Crème Layer Cake, Sasuke was getting Caramelized Apple Wedges and vanilla ice cream, and finally Fugaku would try the Crespelle with Orange Sauce. Of course with dessert one must have a fresh cup of coffee and a cinnamon sugar biscotti stick on the side. Sakura made sure to give each member of the family much more than she usually did so they could try each others dishes. Happy with her arrangements and decorations of the food, Sakura set everything on the counter in front of her. As she walked around the kitchen to exit she glanced at the clock, it read 12:30 am. Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, only four hours of sleep if she fell asleep right now, just great.

OoO

As the clock hit 1:30 Sakura was leaning her head on Itachi's shoulder. She didn't have a chance to clean up her station just yet so if the family left right now she would get a chance for a short nap before work in the morning. Her mother didn't let her leave the table once she brought out everything. Mikoto had giggled in delight when she tried her dessert, then she tried everyone else's. Fugaku's disappeared like magic, Sasuke ate some of his but gave most of it to his mother, and Itachi, once trying a bite was attempting to keep it out of everyone's reach.

"She knows her desserts." Her mother commented.

"Oh we know, Sakura is going to make Fugaku fat with her dango." Mikoto giggled.

"Well I can't help it that she shares." Fugaku shot Itachi the evil eye, "You better give me some of that now son." Itachi took another bite just to piss his father off more.

"Wait, she shared the recipe? She won't even give it to me!" Faye looked over at Sakura.

Sakura shook her head, "Nope I only make them for him. That recipe will be passed down to my daughter if she won't try to sell it. I don't want it in this restaurant or Cousin Mei's." Sakura took off the hand made necklace and placed it in Itachi's hand. "Here I made this for you. I haven't had much of a chance to give it to you, sorry. I thought you neck my feel a bit funny without your other necklace on it." Sakura yawned.

"Itachi, when you finish could you please make sure Sakura gets to her apartment? I'll take care of your station Sakura; you need your sleep for the hospital in the morning." Faye said as she brushed Sakura's hair off her face.

"Get her bag from the apartment Itachi. She can stay in the house with us. I'll make her breakfast in the morning. Sound like a good idea Sakura?" Mikoto asked.

"Sounds wonderful, thank you," Sakura said as she slowly fell asleep leaning up against Itachi.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry that the last chapter got out so late. I did some research on it all before I wrote it out. I also didn't say that I didn't come up with the idea of Guilty Pleasures, which is from Laura K. Hamilton in her Anita Black series. Each dessert in this chapter is a real Italian dessert as well. I like to research everything before I write it out. I'm upset about the lack of reviews I received for the last chapter. I worked on it for a long time to have it just right and I didn't get that many reviews as normal. How you can tell there is a sex scene coming expect a wait because I try my hardest to get it all out right. I play with those scenes all the time and try to figure out the right way I want it all to happen. Was it really that bad? I hope you liked this chapter. I know there isn't any M rating in this chapter; I like to keep them spaced out. The next chapter will be Guilty Pleasures. I am already getting tons of ideas of how the club is going to look and it's pretty wild. The more reviews I get the sooner the chapter comes out, if I get more than 20 I swear there will be a sex scene, yes everyone full out sex. I know the characters at the end of this chapter seem a bit different, but sugar and coffee can do that to a person. XD

Thanks to those who did review, please everyone follow the example:

Xeralynn

AppleBlossom69

Lady Rea

Shikon enitiy shinobu

Demidia

Nicktrugs

UGAgirl

Ottawa

Xxxepkissesxxx

XSakuraHarunoX

Black55widow

Minniemousemom

Bluerose33


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Saturday was here and Sakura couldn't be more excited. She woke up yesterday snuggled up in bed with Itachi and gave him the necklace she made for him. She had meant to give it to him earlier but Itachi distracted her with previous activities. Itachi seemed to be on a spending spree this morning. Before he took her shopping, he had brought over three items, a LCD TV that mounted on the wall, a DVD player, and a small end table to put the DVD player on. When she asked him why he got her those things his response was that it was too hard to go to the movies with her. The last time he went it was bonding time with Sasuke. Unfortunately neither of them got to see the previews because of the fan girls. Sakura had understood of course, fan girls would try to do anything to ruin their date together. Besides sitting at home to watch a movie was far more intimate anyway. Sakura walked over to her sofa and grabbed two black shopping bags and a large silver box. Picking them up, she walked into her bedroom.

Her room was simple. Heavy black curtains were over the windows blocking out any natural sunlight and white walls. Those curtains came in handy when she had to work the graveyard shift at the hospital. Under her window was her full size bed with forest green covers, next to her bed was a silver wire night stand with a glass top. Sakura also had a cherry wood bookshelf and dresser on the opposite wall. If you looked to your left you could see two white doors, one went to the closet while the other went to the bathroom.

Sakura didn't have too much time left too change. Thankfully her hair and make up were already complete. Her hair was down and Sakura put black streaks in them earlier. Sakura's make-up consisted mostly blacks and grays giving off a very sexy look; the exception was her lips she had painted them blood red. She reached in the first bag and pulled out a blood red bra and thong set. She put them on quickly noticing she had only two minutes left. The skirt came out of the second bag as was on next. It was black with a silver chain to go around the hips. Now it was time for the fish net shirt. Sure her bra would be seen but Itachi explained that for this club it would be perfect. Finally she put the black ribbon choker and headband on. Sakura quickly ran over to the dresser to grab a pair of socks. Rushing over to the bed she grabbed the silver box. Tossing the lid aside she pulled out a pair of knee high leather healed boots, on the ankle of the right boot was a silver chain matching the one around her hips. Once she had them on there was a knock at her front door.

"Come in," Sakura called as she exited her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Itachi walked in wearing a black leather pair of pants, black combat boots, long leather jacket that was zipped up as well as a blood red spiked collar. "Ready Tenshi?"

"No one would ever believe I am a tenshi in this outfit." Sakura commented.

"We have to put a jacket over you for us walking there." Itachi opened the front door and pulled a white bag inside. "This jacket is the female version of my own. Hurry now so we can meet Ino."

OoO

Sakura was amazed when she walked into Guilty Pleasures. Right inside the door was a woman who took her jacket right away handing her a ticket stub so she could claim her jacket later. As Itachi was handing the girl his jacket Sakura took the opportunity to look around. There were fog machines keeping the fog on the dance floor to her right. A strobe light was going off to make people look odd as they danced. Above the dancers were three cages with a latter so the dancers could get down. As she looked at the cages she noticed two half naked women in the center cage making out, a single woman fully naked to the left and a man stripping on the right. On the other side of the club were plenty of tables and a bar. With everything dark in that area it was somewhat hard for Sakura to see.

"Ready to look for Ino, Tenshi?"

Sakura turned around to see Itachi without a shirt on. "So this is what you were hiding."

"Yes, usually I wouldn't dress this way but since Ino wanted you to come here I figured I should look correct. I just hope we can leave before the main attraction starts." Itachi wrapped both of his arms around Sakura pulling her closer.

"Now what would that be?" Sakura glanced up at Itachi.

"Many men and women will dance on top of that bar. This is why this bar's counter is much bigger than the others. Of course they are exotic dancers. After a bit the bartender hands out battles and whips to the customers to sue on the dancers or each other." Itachi chuckled as Sakura became pale. "If you don't want to be here for that then we will leave before it starts."

"That sounds good," Sakura bit her lower lip. "We should have chosen a better place for a first date. This could ruin your reputation."

"I am more worried about yours. Let's find Ino and Kiba. That should keep the gossip down because the whole town will know you were dragged here by her." Itachi wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder and led her towards the bar.

"What about you being here?" Sakura asked as she spotted Ino and Kiba sitting at the bar.

"Everyone will know I am here to protect you of course."

"At least it is the truth," Sakura giggled as they stepped up behind Ino. "Hey Pig."

"Forehead, awesome outfit," Ino stated.

"I like yours too."

Ino stood up and twirled around. She was wearing a micro mini skirt, so you could see her underwear, too tight white button down shirt, knee high dark blue socks, and a pair of black flats. Her make-up was done in pastels while her hair was up in pigtails. "So I do look like a school girl?"

"Yes you do." Itachi spoke up, "Is Kiba your professor?"

Kiba grinned, "Yep!" He was wearing a light brown suit.

"Itachi, take your hair down and put a chain on your collar, then you'll be perfect." Ino commented.

"Now I thought you said I was perfect. Are you trying to get Itachi now?" Kiba said as he wrapped his arms around Ino's waist.

"Perfect for his part. You already look perfect for yours." Ino said to Kiba as she shot lustful looks at Itachi.

Itachi ignored Ino as he reached into his pants pocket. Pulling something small out he kept it covered with his hand. "Tenshi," he moved his body around to put his back towards Ino. Taking her hand in his, he slipped the device to her. "Didn't you say you had to use the restroom?"

"Oh yes, I'll be back in a moment." Sakura said as she slipped away.

OoO

Sakura shut the bathroom stall's door. Finally she got to open her hand to see a pieve of paper around an object. She sat down on the toilet seat and opened up the paper to see Itachi had written her a note.

_Tenshi,_

_Place the small piece against yourself like we did the rabbit. The bigger goes on the outside of your underwear. Flip the switch on the back. Do this or be prepared for my fingers to do it in front of everyone._

_Itachi_

Sakura's eyes got wide at the threat Itachi gave out. She knew if she didn't follow through he would. Sakura looked at the object now residing in her right hand. It was blood red, matching her underwear, and a magnet kept the two pieces together. The first one looked like an oversized tick tack and the second was a large flat disk. Sakura took a deep breath and pulled down her underwear. This seemed to be the beginning of one interesting night.

**Author's Note:** I know it was only three pages. We went on a bit of a vacation so I didn't have time to write. We all just got back today and of course I went right to work. I thought I would tell everyone that each of the toys Itachi and Sakura use are real. I do take the time to look it all up. XD That is why it takes so long for me to write sometimes, I have to find the right object. Now that I am back I will begin the work on the next chapter as soon as I wake up tomorrow morning. I do feel bad that this chapter is so short, only three pages on Microsoft Word. I will make it all up to you. The next chapter will be longer with lots of smut! XD Yayness for the smut! Thank you everyone who has been reading if you could please leave me a review letting me know how I am doing I would love it. Also let me know if any of you have any ideas, I am always looking for ideas and advice. Thank you all again. Please review!! My pen-name has changed...more like made it correct.

Thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed last chapter:

Xinrina

mrs.itachi3210

XxCryingAngel67

Nicktrugs

XSakuraHarunoX

shikon entity shinobu

xxxepkissesxxx

sasukelover20

Mori Yousei Khickadee15

loves0sharingon0boys

Xeralynn

Staranimedreamer

Demidia

LightKunoichi

xTomomi-Itachi's-Stalkerx

LitoxShorty

AppleBlossom69

Ottawa

UGAgirl

LitoxShorty


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sakura walked out of the bathrooms to see Itachi leaning against the wall. He had taken his hair down and added a chain to his collar. "Why did you follow Ino's advice?"

Itachi smirked and stood up straight, "I had it planned all along." Sakura reached out to touch the silver chain when a vibration against her clitoris occurred. "No Tenshi, you may only touch when I tell you." Since the vibrations were low Sakura continued to reach almost touching the chain. The vibrations then intensified causing Sakura to stumble into Itachi's chest. "I have the remote," Itachi whispered into her ear. "There for you will do as I say. Where everyone will think you are the dominate one because of this collar," Itachi dangled a small skin colored remote in front of Sakura's eyes, "We know the truth."

Sakura bit her lip to keep a moan inside her, "Stop or I might…"

"Cum? Oh yes Tenshi you will tonight. Here in this club too." Itachi's smirk got bigger, "Say the right words and I will." With that said Itachi set the vibrations even higher.

Sakura couldn't help but to moan out loud, "Please stop them."

"Not the right words tenshi," Itachi set it even higher.

Sakura's eyes closed, "Itachi-sama," she said breathless.

Itachi turned if off and nipped her left ear when he leaned over. "I like that and I didn't even think of it. Know this, you are only allowed to com when I tell you that you can. If you do any earlier or later you won't like what happens."

"What would that be then?" Sakura asked as she stood up straight.

"I plan on tasting you tonight. You Cuming early will make me bend you over something and lick you where everyone can see."

Before Sakura could reply Ino ran around the corner with Kiba following. She noticed Kiba now had a wooden ruler in his hand. "Where did you get that Kiba?"

"At home," Kiba smiled widely, "I thought it would go well with our outfits."

Sakura let out a breath she was holding when Ino grabbed her left hand. "Come on Forehead, lets dance."

Sakura shot Itachi a desperate look as Ino dragged her out to the dance floor.

OoO

Ino quickly made it to the center of the dance floor and began dancing seductively against Sakura, "Don't you just love this place?"

Sakura swayed her hips and ran her hands into her hair, "It's alright. I'm not really into the BDSM scene. At least I don't think I am."

"I wasn't either until I got with Kiba. He loves the whole dominate and submissive thing." Ino giggled, "Maybe it's because of his clan."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Sakura then gasped as she felt the vibrator turn on to it's lowest setting.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Oh nothing, so you let Kiba hit you then?"

"No we don't do that. I do like the tying up things though. Sometimes Kiba tells me to suck it and I just have to. I do whatever he tells me to do when we are having sex. That is apart of the submissive role. Did you think I was always being hit?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder towards Itachi with a begging look and he shook his head no. She was being tortured. "Well no not until you said he likes this stuff. Now I think it is just clan heirs."

"Oh," Ino just had to ask, "How far have you two gone?"

"Don't you think that is a bit private?" Sakura felt the vibrations get a bit stronger.

"Oh no, here I'll tell you first. I've given Kiba a hand job and a blow job. Kiba of course has returned the favors by fingering me and then going down on me. We have also had sex and I even let him have my ass." Ino giggled. "Kiba loved the last bit. His favorite positions…"

Sakura felt the vibrations stop, which she was glad for, "I think that is knowing too much."

"Well I have only one complaint, everything always has to be in the bedroom. He won't try doing anything out in public. The most he will do here is dance with me, and he won't get into it at all." Ino sighed, "I just want some adventure, but enough about me tell me about you two now."

"Oh just kissing," Sakura lied. She didn't want Ino to know anything. As if Itachi knew what Sakura had down she felt the vibrations begin again. After a moment Sakura felt two arms wrap around her stomach then quickly spun her around.

Itachi smirked as he clicked the controller one setting higher. "I couldn't leave you out here for long." Keeping the small controller in his right hand, Itachi used his left to wrap Sakura's right leg around him. Everyone around them began to grind up against each other so Itachi began to follow the crowd, this once. Setting the device up a level higher, Itachi quickly put it in his pocket and began rubbing his covered erection against her vibrating core. Sakura leaned her head down against his chest as Itachi left his hand up high on her leg next to her soaking entrance. Of course Itachi made sure no one could see exactly what he was up to unless they were right under her. As Itachi rubbed up against Sakura he couldn't help but to let out a small groan. "I can understand why you wanted me to stop. This must be difficult for you."

"Yes Itachi-sama. I've very close right now so please stop it." Sakura looked up at Itachi with pleading eyes.

"I'm trying to debate on that idea." Itachi chuckled.

"Itachi-sama, I have only had one orgasm before so I can't really control it."

"But you already know how to fight it off. Your instincts showed that last time."

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes, "I don't want to do that here."

"What do you mean? Could you possibly be talking about Cumming?" Itachi watched as Sakura nodded her head. "Well right now I want to see, so cum for me tenshi." When Sakura didn't comply Itachi pulled the remote back out and set it to the highest level. Itachi moved her underwear aside a bit so he could run three fingers across her opening. "Now tenshi or I will toss you over a table. Then you will learn how to worship my body." Itachi watched as Sakura's eyes began to roll back as she moaned. "Good girl, cum for me, wet my fingers." Quickly he bent his head down so he could ravish her mouth. His fingers down against her quickly became coated so Itachi turned off the vibrator. Placing the remote back in his pocket he brought his other hand back up and licked his fingers clean.

Sakura lowered her leg and remembered where she was. "Hey, why are you doing that?" Right now she really couldn't help but to think that the sight of him licking his fingers was the sexiest one she had ever seen.

"I couldn't help myself tenshi."

"Damn that was sexy as hell, Ino why can't you dance like that?" Kiba walked up behind Sakura.

Sakura moved to the side as Ino spoke up, "I do."

"No no no, we look like we are dancing to have fun. For them it seems like foreplay. It even smells like she had an orgasm over here. Ino you only get wet." Kiba looked over at Ino.

Sakura forgot for a bit how well Inzuka's could smell. Those two began to argue for about five minutes she heard Itachi's voice. "Tenshi," he smirked at Sakura before her mental panic could kick in. "How about something for you to drink?"

As Itachi led Sakura away she heard Ino yell, "And how come you can't give me a pet name?"

OoO

Sakura sat down at a nurse's station filling out paperwork. Doing this all the time made her see why Tsunade drank all that sake. That is why Monday's suck.

"Sakura," A voice called out making Sakura look up, it was Ino. "Is it almost time for your lunch?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip. At lunch time she was suppose to go to the Uchiha's house, but this was serious. It had to be because Ino never called her Sakura. Being the friends they were she knew it was kind of a code for 'you're help is needed desperately bad' and Sakura had to help. "Yeah as soon as I finish Nara-sama's chart. Let me call Mikoto as well, ok?"

"Sure thanks Sakura-chan. How is Shika's grandfather doing?" Ino asked as she twiddled with some of her hair.

"That last heart attack was a bad one. I think surgery will have to happen, but I'm getting a second opinion." Sakura placed the folder in his bin before grabbing the phone. "As head nurse I want you to find the best person just for that ok?"

"I will tomorrow first thing. Calling Mikoto now?" Ino asked.

"Yep," Sakura dialed the numbers.

"Hello." A woman answered, could only be Mikoto.

"Hey, it's Sakura."

"Why did you call when you are going to be here soon?"

"Ino needs me right now so I was wondering if you could take care lunch."

"I have a better plan," Mikoto began to explain. "Bring her over. The three of us will make lunch and then have a girls' afternoon out. I would love to help your best friend. Besides I haven't had a girls' day out since I was a teenager so it will be my treat."

"Alright then, see you soon."

"Bye Sakura, and I'll call Kakashi."

"So," Ino asked as Sakura hung up the phone.

"Well Mikoto wants to help you out so we are off to make lunch for the Uchiha's. Then we will go and have a girls' day out with Mikoto, her treat." Sakura said.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Ino asked as she followed Sakura out of the hospital.

"Yes she has wisdom that we don't due to she's older. Besides she doesn't know you or Kiba so she won't try to take sides." Sakura said as they went out of the hospital.

**Author's notes:**

**Sakura is wearing a fishnet shirt, blood red bra and thong set, black short skirt and boots that go up to her keeps. She also had a chain around her right ankle as well as hips, choker, and headband.**

**Ino is wearing the typical school girls uniforms you see in Anime except the skirt is so short you can see her underwear.**

**Kiba is wearing a brown suit so he looks like a professor.**

**Itachi is wearing a pair of leather pants and combat boots, as well as a spiked collar with chain. His hair is down now. **

I had the descriptions in the last chapter so I thought I would put a bit of a reminder here for you all. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Send me a review telling me your opinions on it too. The more reviews the faster I get something out. Thanks again for reading and please review.

The reason this chapter is out today is because they reviewed. Thank you all so much!:

Xinrina

Xeralynn

WoRdsFromHeaRt

Ladie J.

AppleBlossom69

Sasukelover20

Minniemousemom

NekoShina

Ottawa

AngelFox23

Nicktrugs

XShinrin-chanX

Mori Yousei Khickadee15

UGAgirl

XxCryingAngel67

Demidia


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sakura sat soaking in the hot springs with Mikoto on her right and Ino on her left. Mikoto had really begun the royal treatment and this was only the first stop. She had brought them to the Uchiha Bath House where the head of the clan could bring anyone into their private spring. Behind each woman was a nice freshly squeezed cool fruit drink.

Mikoto began to giggle and Ino looked over confused. "What's so funny?"

"This is something you two wouldn't want to know so don't worry." Mikoto kept giggling.

"Go ahead and tell us, we won't judge." Sakura said.

"Well this place holds a few firsts for me. This is the place I decided to become dominate for the first time. Then the first time I had sex was here, which just happens to be the time my eldest was conceived. Now it is the first time with my future daughter-in-law." Mikoto blushed, "Sorry sometimes I don't really know when to shut up when I don't have my training to fall back on."

"Speaking of training, Forehead how come you have all of this extra training lately. It seems to have started up a trend too." Ino stated as she reached back for her orange juice.

"I'll explain the training." Mikoto stopped giggling. "At the age of 15 whoever is going to marry the clan heir begins taking care of the main family. She is only over once a month and through out the rest of the month she is given courses on how she should act as well. We are now trying to jam all of the time a normal wife would have into a short time. Since Sakura is a ninja she doesn't have to worry about the other training because her leaf forehead protector excuses her. That has been the standard rules so don't worry Sakura."

"Alright there you go Ino. So who all has started training more?" Sakura asked.

Ino put her orange juice down. "Sasuke and Naruto, they disappear for part of the day and the rest is spent at my old training ground. Do you know why?"

"They are trying out for the ANBU this week. I hope they make it, Sasuke really wants away from Karin." Mikoto snuggled down some in the warm water, "Alright Ino time to spill."

Ino took a deep breath, "Alright well I have been seeing Kiba for a while now and the two of us have never said we were exclusive or anything, but it has been applied. Lately I don't know what is going on. When we were at the club he wanted me to be more like Sakura. All I can guess at that is he wants our relationship like Sakura and Itachi's. Sometimes it seems like he is just trying to piss me off but usually the sex is great. For a while I couldn't get enough. Now anytime I get to close the cologne he wears makes me feel sick. It use to turn me on. Even worse I can't go without eating or snacking, I get really nauseous."

Sakura's eyes got huge with realization, "Ino when was your last period?"

OoO

Itachi walked onto the training ground Naruto and Sasuke were at. The place looked like it was in pieces.

"Sasuke, Naruto, over here now." Itachi commanded. A flash of clue lightening and a red spiral of wind went before Itachi's eyes and then went away to show Sasuke and Naruto standing at attention. "Time to stop training, I need you two for something else."

"And that would be?" Sasuke asked.

"Relax you two I am not here as leader of the ANBU but as Itachi." Itachi waited for the two to relax before continuing. "I have already asked the Harunos, Kakashi, and Tsunade-sama this question. As older brothers I thought I should ask you as well. May I have permission to marry Sakura?"

Sasuke smirked, "Sure I helped you out before with Sakura."

"I don't know Teme. He doesn't have me convinced." Naruto spoke up.

"Okay Dobe, how could he convince you? No wait let me guess first. You want him to buy you all the ramen you want for dinner and then teach you some new move before allowing Sakura to have what she really wants." Sasuke said.

"No, that is a good idea thought. I was just going to ask him what the ring looked like." Naruto smiled big. "Only a serious man would have one."

"I wanted permission from her family first. You may come with me to find one." Itachi smirked.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto yelled and ran off towards the city.

OoO

"Sakura, what does my period have to do with anything?" Ino asked. A moment after she did she had a look of realization cross her face. "Oh no, I can't be. I am only 19."

"Well first things first. Before you have a breakdown we need for you to take a pregnancy test. If you are we will go from there, okay Ino?" Mikoto grabbed her glass of pink grapefruit juice and sipped it.

"Okay," Ino responded while sniffing. It seemed like she was borderline breakdown at the moment.

OoO

Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto walked into the third jewelry store. Itachi took his hair band out of his hair. "I should have never brought Naruto." He said while putting his hair back up.

"The dobe knows what Sakura likes the best so I see why you did. I also want him far gone right now. He just won't shut up." Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair.

"The least he could do is let me look at them. He actually yelled that I wasn't allowed to look at any rings in either store." Itachi remarked.

"What do you mean it's sold?!" Naruto yelled.

A young man stood behind the counter fidgeting with his glasses. "Well sir I am sure we can find something else for your lady."

"You idiot it's not for me! Itachi wants to propose to Sakura-chan! I just remembered she was looking at that ring for months!" Naruto jumped up and down. "It was the only one she had ever seen with a band that small. She wanted it really bad."

"Oh it's for Uchiha-sama. Well I could order the ring made for you sir." The man whipped off his glasses against his black business suit as he now no longer paid attention to Naruto.

"Sure, Naruto describe to the clerk what the ring looked like." Itachi walked forward to stand next to Naruto.

OoO

Ino just couldn't keep still as she walked up and down the hallway. "How long does it take for these results to come in?"

"Three minutes or at least that is what the box says." Sakura called out from the bathroom. "I still don't see why you are having me do all of this. All you did was pee in this cup."

"You are the soon to be doctor!" Ino yelled.

"Try not to yell here Ino. I know you are upset but Fugaku is own the hall in his study." Mikoto was sitting on Itachi's chair.

"I want to know why we chose to do this in Itachi's room." Sakura walked out of the bathroom.

"I wanted to go through his things to see what he has been hiding. You were right Sakura; there is nothing at all in here." Ino walked into the bedroom and watched Sakura flop down on Itachi's bed. "Hey are you going to tell me the answer yet?"

"One more minute Pig, besides you can walk in there and read it. I purchased the one that is digital so no funny plus or minus, pink or clue thing to worry about." Sakura snuggled into Itachi's pillow.

"But Sakura…" Ino began.

"What are you, chicken? I guess I am a better ninja than you are!" Sakura ran her hand under Itachi's pillow and found a folded piece of paper.

"I am not. I'm off to check!" Ino stormed into the bathroom.

"What do you have there?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura sat up and unfolded it. "Parents, Hokage, training, store; well it seems like a check off list." Sakura folded it without reading the rest of it. When she put the paper back under Itachi's pillow she heard a body drop. "I guess Ino's pregnant."

OoO

Itachi and Sasuke finally got home to see their father glairing at three pizza boxes sitting on the dining room table.

"Dad, they won't burst into flames or change into something else if you keep that up." Sasuke said as he sat down.

"Your mother and Sakura are not home yet. They had to bring Ino to the hospital. So they sent pizza." Fugaku gritted his teeth.

Sasuke opened the middle box, "Awesome extra tomatoes and sauce."

As Sasuke started eating Itachi sat down, "What happened father?"

"I don't know, I was in my study when I heard a loud thump come from your bathroom. Once they left I inspected it and found a pregnancy test." Fugaku stated.

"Well sounds like Ino and Kiba will have a baby." Itachi opened the box closest to him. "Father you will like this one." Spinning it around Itachi showed him it was full of cinnamon bread sticks dripping in icing. "I'm guessing Sakura ordered instead of Mom."

"Pass that down here. Sometimes I think your girlfriend is a god send. A sugar coma is exactly what I need for when your mother comes home. She'll either talk about us having another kid or start hounding you for a grandbaby." Fugaku smirked, "Well she better be after you, because we are too old."

**Author's note:** I would like to thank black55widow for the wonderful idea. Of course I have to play with it a bit some, but things are not always what they seem. Everyone say thanks to black55widow because this chapter wouldn't be the way it was if it wasn't for the help.

I would also like to thank kyo12591 for reviewing ever single chapter once you began to read my story. I got all the reviews in one night, so when I woke up I bet you can guess how happy I was!

THANK YOU ALL! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE OVER 200 REVIEWS!! Never in my life did I dream this story would do so good!

Don't worry the smut will be back soon, I just like to keep them apart some. It helps to prove I'm not too bad of a pervert…even though we all can tell I am.

Reviews for the last chapter, you all are wonderful:

Demidia

Ottawa

SakuraXSasuke121

Kyo12591

Xinrina

AppleBlossom69

xOxOxORaina-himexOxOxOx

Nicktrugs

Xeralynn

AngleFox23

Minniemousemom

UGAgirl

Mori Yousei Khickadee15

Black55widow

Ladie J.

Kakashilover3


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sakura sat down next to Mikoto in the waiting room. There were four month old magazines all around them each one had been looked through by both women.

"Do you know when we will hear anything?" Mikoto asked Sakura.

"Last time I asked no one would tell me." Sakura sighed. "Some one better tell us something soon, I'm going stir crazy."

"Excuse me, but she's awake now." An elderly nurse walked out telling them.

Sakura shot up like a bullet and ran down the hall before finally bursting into Ino's room. "So what did they say?"

"You most likely already know. I passed out slightly from shock and hit my head on the sink giving me a mild concussion. I have to stay the night for observation." Ino sighed, "Don't tell Kiba that I'm here. I'm not sure he would even care."

"No why wouldn't he care?" Mikoto asked from the doorway.

"Well I never told you two yet but Kiba and I, well, I think we broke up yesterday." Ino let a few tears fall down, "Now I am pregnant and Kiba doesn't want me."

"Excuse me ladies, visiting hours are over." A young nurse with strawberry blond hair popped her head in. Her green eyes filled with anger at having to tell them to leave.

"Well I am Haruno Sakura. I work here so…" Sakura began.

"She is not your patient," The nurse snapped, "nor is it your shift so you must leave now." The nurse then left the room mumbling something that sounded like "apprentice thinks she's better than me."

"I'll be back first thing in the morning. I'll call your parents and tell them what happened." Sakura stood up and leaned over hugging Ino. "Get your nurses name, if that is her. She'll have some trouble soon."

"Sakura, leave out the baby part. I should tell them myself." Ino hugged Sakura back. "And I will."

"Then I will for you Pig." Sakura said with a smile.

OoO

Mikoto and Sakura both walked in silence until they got into the Uchiha District, "When do I get grandbabies?" Mikoto asked.

"Well when Itachi falls in love with a woman, he will marry her. On the first night Itachi will put his…" Sakura couldn't continue her sentence, she was giggling too hard.

"Oh don't give me that. I know how that works, I'm older than you! Just tell me some news so I have hope." Mikoto said desperately.

"Sorry, I'm not sure if Itachi plans on proposing, and I'm still a virgin." Sakura bit her bottom lip as they walked up to the front door of the main house.

"Well that blows any of my hope." Mikoto took off her shoes and opened up the door.

Sakura took off her boots and followed, "Well I would rather not be in Ino's shoes right now. I want to be married first and enjoy some alone time with my husband first." Sakura closed the door behind her, "Besides we don't even know if Itachi is going to marry me, all of this is just in case."

"Mikoto, my love!" A voice yelled from down the hall.

"Hyper Fugaku, this won't be an easy night. Tell me Sakura, how many dessert sticks did you send?" Mikoto's eyes were huge.

"Mom! I'm not staying here!" A backpack was tossed at Mikoto from Sasuke's room. "Dad is crazy. He keeps asking me when I am going to marry and have kids because he refuses to have anymore. The only thing that calms him down is the fact that Itachi is going to pro…" Sasuke walked out of his room to see a stunned Sakura standing next to Mikoto who was hugging his backpack for dear life. Sasuke paled, "Hey Sakura, how long have you been there?"

"The whole time," Sakura gave Sasuke a small smile. "Where are you staying?"

"Cousin Shisui's apartment. Mom just tell Dad Itachi ordered it today and it'll calm him down for a bit." Sasuke grabbed his pack from Mikoto, "Good luck."

"Yep, sounds like this is going to be a hard night. I'll make us something quick to eat." Sakura walked into the kitchen.

Mikoto took a deep breath and walked down the hallway until she got to her bedroom to see Fugaku jumping on the bed. "Dear, stop acting like a small child. Tell me why you are even acting in the first place."

Fugaku smirked and got down, "Did Sasuke leave?"

"Yes, he is going to stay with Shisui tonight. Now tell me what is going on." Mikoto crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I thought we could have a romantic evening together so I had to get rid of everyone else. Itachi was the easiest since he wanted to stay with Sakura so this gave him an excuse he was looking for. Getting Sasuke out was a bit harder. Now we must get Sakura out of the house because Itachi is over there making her dinner right now." Fugaku wrapped his arm around Mikoto, "How do you think we could get her to leave?"

Mikoto's eyes got wide again, "Grandbabies!"

OoO

Sakura shook her head as she opened her apartment door. Fugaku was acting overly weird when she had left, as well as Mikoto. Sakura soon left for her own safety, or sanity she wasn't sure which. Sakura closed her apartment's front door and let out a gasp. For the most part her apartment was dark except for two candles on her coffee table. Sakura couldn't help but drool at the food on the table, it was still steaming too. There was a plate of vegetable tempura and a whole lot of gyoza, both her favorites. Sakura rubbed her eyes; sure she was a bit tired and hungry since it was almost 10 at night.

"I promise you it is there tenshi." Sakura looked over towards her bedroom door to see Itachi. He was shirtless, wearing silk black pj pants and his hair was down.

"I take it you are staying here for tonight." Sakura giggled. At the moment she couldn't tell which she craved more the food or the real meal.

"You saw my father, right?" Itachi waited for Sakura to nod her head, "Then there you go. You don't mind do you?"

"How could I kick you out when you made this wonderful smelling food?" Sakura sat down on the sofa. "You want some?"

OoO

Itachi and Sakura were curled up on the sofa. The dishes were in the sink and Sakura had changed into Itachi's sweatshirt, she didn't even worry about pants because of how long it was. Itachi was about to press play for the movie to start when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could this be?" Sakura got up and opened the door to see an ANBU messenger. "Yes?"

"Hokage needs to see you in an hour." He said and then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Well there goes all of what I wanted to do tonight." Itachi said as Sakura closed the door.

"And what would that be?" Sakura said as she walked towards the bedroom.

"First would be kissing you senseless." Itachi followed Sakura into her room.

"Sorry Tachi, some other time." Sakura smiled softly.

OoO

Sakura walked into Tsunade's office to see Sasuke, Naruto and Karin standing in front of an empty desk. "Hey guys, do either of you know why we are here, and why are we here so late?"

"I don't know Sakura-chan. All I want to do is go to bed. I gotta get up early." Naruto whined.

The door slammed open, "Don't worry Naruto you can go to bed soon. Shizune was running behind today which is why you four were called so late. Gaara needs this scroll," Tsunade walked over to her desk and pulled out a scroll, "and he specifically asked for Team Kakashi. Of course he doesn't know of the new change and since I have already sent Kakashi on another mission I put this team together. You all must leave at dawn. I'll see you in a week. Sasuke will be team Captain for this. When you boys come back you will continue your try-outs. I will tell ANBU Leader in the morning since he wasn't home. Dismissed."

Sakura decided to stay and play with her medical skirt while the rest of the team walked out, "Tsunade-sama."

"Yes Sakura?" Tsunade pulled her sake glass out before digging in her desk.

"He is in my apartment," Sakura bit her bottom lip, "Could you also tell the Uchiha's and Ino I'll be gone."

Tsunade laughed, "Sure Sakura. Just remember to get some sleep tonight."

"Once I tell Itachi I'll be going on a mission the man will insist I sleep." Sakura bowed, "Goodnight Tsunade-sama."

**Author's note:** I know everyone wants to see the proposal but I couldn't do it just yet because he had to order the ring. I thought I would remind everyone. Thank you all for reading. The next chapter will follow Itachi some, just an insiders note. Please remember to leave a review. I have the next chapter mostly finished so the more reviews the earlier it will be out.

To whom I am thankful for:

SeyoukaiStar

Nicktrugs

XxCryingAngel67

Emi Kurosaki

Demidia

-Anki.Fate-

Paradise-08

SakuraXSasuke121

Xinrina

LitoxShorty

UGAgirl

Minniemousemom

Black55widow

Kermitdafrog12

Mori Yousei Khikadee15

TeenageCrisis

XShinrin-chanX

LightKunoichi

Ladie J.

Lady Rea

Ottawa


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Itachi sat in the gardens meditating. Today was the day Sakura and Sasuke would be home. Since Sakura had left, Itachi made sure to be home, of course since Tsunade loved Sakura like a daughter she was only willing to comply with the clan heir's demands. Tomorrow would be a day for Sakura to remember. Itachi smirked hen he felt a familiar presence near by.

"Shisui," Itachi said opening his eyes.

"Hey Itachi, why are you sitting out here?" Shisui sat on the grass cross legged in front of Itachi. Shisui was wearing black ninja training pants, blue ninja sandals and a white tee-shirt. "Man you gotta go out and do something."

"No," Itachi said brushing off his black pants.

Shisui laughed, "Man I never thought I would see the day that Uchiha Itachi was sulking. Do you miss your new woman that much?"

Itachi closed his eyes; his irritation towards his best friend was climbing, "Just mentally going over my check list."

"For what? Remembering what size she wears? How good in bed she is?" Shisui couldn't help himself now. Never in his life could he pick on his cousin.

"No," Itachi gritted through his teeth. His muscles in his arms clenched almost ripping his black shirt.

"Oh I got something there. Was it not good or something? You could always send her my way, I don't mind teaching her a new thing or two to help you out."

In a flash Itachi had Shisui pinned on the ground, his sharingan bleeding out. "Ever speak of Sakura in that tone again and it will cost you your life."

"Sakura," Shisui thought for a moment before his eyes got huge. "You mean Haruno Sakura as in the Hokage's apprentice?" Itachi nodded. "Dude you can't tell her I said that. I was only joking. Rumor has it she has the Hokage's strength."

Itachi stoop up leaving Shisui on the ground, "And her temper."

Shisui stood up, "Sorry man but that type of girl you don't keep around for a bit of fun."

"She is still untouched, mostly." Itachi looked around at the garden. "She will become my wife."

"Holy shit man, you're serious about it then. I never thought I would see the day where my cousin was going to be married, especially since your contract with Kari was terminated." Shisui smiled widely.

"First thing first, I am off to pick up the ring." Itachi walked away quickly leaving Shisui standing in his spot.

"Hey, wait for me!"

OoO

Shisui and Itachi walked out of the jewelry store. "That is one expensive ring. I can't believe you didn't stick with the traditional Uchiha engagement ring."

"I am not following the normal Uchiha protocol. I could careless if the council agrees with my decision but I will have her as my wife." Itachi pushed the box into his pocket.

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and Kakashi appeared, "Hospital now," was all he had to say before Itachi took off.

OoO

Itachi entered the hospital to see Karin sitting in the waiting room completely unscratched. "What happened?" Itachi asked with Kakashi now behind him.

"I don't know if I can discuss that." Karin then brought up her right hand and began to bite her nails.

"My team is currently being checked out by Tsunade-sama so that means start talking now." Kakashi glanced down at the girl, his Icha Icha books no where present.

"How about we take this to my office first? I have Haruno-san, Uchiha-sama, and Uchiha-san meeting me there. I will tell you the team's condition and then we shall hear Karin's story." Tsunade stepped into the waiting room, her eyes set on Karin

OoO

Tsunade sat behind her desk with six people sitting in front of her. "Sakura is fine physically with minor cuts and bruises; however her chakra level is too low. If it goes any lower it could possibly kill her. You know how that feels better than anyone Kakashi." Kakashi nodded his head and Tsunade continued. "Naruto is drained some as well, from the way he looked Sakura must have healed him before dropping. Sasuke is a different story. He has burns on his arms which have poison in them. The Kyuubi's poison. He won't be able to use his arms for the day so he will stay as well as Sakura. Naruto will be free to go once he wakes up. I have put Sakura and Sasuke in the same room. Now before you all go crazy about that being indecent I have a reason, Naruto. That boy will be feeling guilty so he will want to stay by their sides. Since I don't want him running back and forth to their rooms I thought to keep chaos out of my hospital. Or at least confine it into one room."

"I think that helps us out as well, thank you Tsunade-sama. Have Sakura or Sasuke awoken?" Mikoto asked as she tried to pull the wrinkles out of her gray dress.

"Sasuke is awake but he won't talk. He just keeps staring at Sakura." Tsunade said, "Karin now you have to tell me what happened."

Karin took a deep breath, "We were on our way back. Once we were about two hours out this plant looking guy came out of the tree. He was an Akatsuki. Naruto began to glow red, I didn't know I was on a team with a monster."

"That boy is the sweetest boy Sakura ever introduced me to with the most troubled past, so don't talk about Naruto like that in front of me." Faye yelled.

"Calm down Haruno-san. Continue Karin," Tsunade waved her hand in Karin's direction.

"Well four tails like things came out of Naruto and Sakura yelled at Sasuke-kun to calm him down. Sakura took off after the Akatsuki member. Naruto wrapped his tails around Sasuke-kun's arms while Sasuke-kun pulled out his sharingan. Naruto then passed out. His body looked all bad and bloody, and Sasuke-kun couldn't move his arms anymore. A few minutes later Sakura appeared really beaten up, but she rushed over to Naruto. Sasuke-kun made me run back here to get help." Karin brought up her right hand and began to bite her nails again.

"So you are telling me you just stood there while the rest of my team did everything else?" Kakashi was shaking a bit.

"I didn't know what to do." Karin yelled.

Before anyone could respond Shizune opened the office door, "Tsunade-sama, Naruto is awake as well as Sakura. Seems like they are getting ready to leave, Sasuke is trying as well with Naruto's help."

"Kakashi you taught this team some really bad habits." Tsunade said as she stood up.

Five minutes later the group was standing in front of the entrance of the hospital. Right in front of them was Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. Both Naruto and Sasuke were supporting a very weak Sakura. Since Sasuke couldn't use his arms he just stood there being on of Sakura's crutches while Naruto had an arm wrapped around her lower back.

Sakura giggled a bit, "Hi everyone."

"Naruto you are free to go. Sasuke, you have to stay for the night. Sakura you know better than this." Tsunade shook her head.

"But baa-chan they wanted to go home." Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama. I will watch Sasuke and bring him back in the morning for someone to check his arms." Mikoto perked up.

"See, and since I am almost a doctor who could be more qualified to watch me but me or an actual doctor." Sakura giggled innocently.

"I'll take care of Sakura if you will keep me off the ANBU missions until she is healthy." Itachi volunteered.

"Fine," Tsunade sighed. "Bring Sakura in for a check up in about five days."

OoO

Sakura walked into her apartment with Itachi's aid. "You sit on the sofa. I'll order something to be delivered."

Itachi started to walk away when Sakura's left hand grabbed his arm. "Itachi," Sakura right hand unzipped her vest. "Make me feel right tonight. I almost died and could have lost Sasuke and Naruto. Right now I want to feel pleasure, not eat."

"Keep talking like that and I will think you are talking about sex not just foreplay." Itachi helped Sakura pull of her vest and then chest bindings.

Sakura looked up with pleading eyes, "I am."

Itachi felt his world snap at those two words. "Your chakra is too low and it will hurt."

"I know my chakra level better than anyone. I also have been told it will hurt, but I am a ninja. I deal with pain everyday." Sakura put her hands at the bottom of his shirt ready to pull it off.

"Alright but know this, that means you will be my wife. I will fight to have you there as I was ready to before." Itachi kept a serious face as Sakura pulled off his shirt.

"I want nothing more than to be by your side for the rest of my life."

"You seem to be the only person in existence to be able to ruin plans I made out." With that said Itachi crashed his lips against Sakura's.

**Author's note:** Thanks you all for reading. The next chapter will have the full out lemon. It will also be the last chapter of this story too. Please everyone write lots of reviews because I'm about to work hard on that one. It will be a bit longer than normal to post because I want it to be perfect.

My favorite people in the whole world:

Ottawa

SakuraXSasuke121

Demidia

Nicktrugs

Xeralynn

SeyoukaiStar

UGAgirl

Minniemousemom

LightKunoichi

Ladie J.

-Anki.Fate-


	14. Chapter 14

Final Chapter

Itachi pushed Sakura up against her bedroom door. It had taken him a few minutes to get her to move to where he wanted her but now with Sakura's breasts pressed up tightly against his naked chest made it all worth it.

Sakura let out a giggle as she detached her lips from Itachi's. "You seem to do this a whole lot to me. Is this your favorite position?"

"A trapped tenshi, yes I must say that I do. You always look as if you could escape me easily. I, for one of the first times, am selfish. I want to keep you with me." Itachi brought both of his arms up by Sakura's head.

Sakura giggled and pulled his arms down. "If this is entrapment I'll stay voluntarily."

Itachi kissed Sakura's neck. "Well let's bring the tired tenshi to her bed." Itachi pulled Sakura's medical skirt off her figure. "Of course once you lie down you will no longer be a tenshi. I will make sure you feel like a megami."

Sakura opened her bedroom door and both made their way to her bed. "I have to admit I am nervous."

Itachi lowered Sakura down onto the bed, "It would only be right for you to be. We can take this slowly if you wish."

"Please, that sounds good to me." Sakura whimpered as Itachi ran his hands down the side of her body.

"Hips up tenshi," Itachi commanded once his hands were on top of her shorts. As soon as Sakura did as he said the shorts and underwear came off her quickly.

Itachi then pushed her legs apart as he sat up. Making sure he was sitting in between her legs, Itachi ran his finger down her slit. Sakura's untouched hole was glistening at the moment so he slowly pushed one finger inside of her.

Sakura bit her bottom lip as she moaned quietly. She had never experienced anything like this. It all felt good, in an odd sort of way.

As Itachi pushed in a second finger he leaned over and kissed her stomach. Going slow right now was the best thing for her. Kissing her body he got up to her chest and attached himself to her left breast. While he nipped her tip he also curled his fingers until he found a spot inside that felt different from the rest. Pressing the spot lightly he looked up to see Sakura's face.

Sakura balled her fists up in Itachi's hair, "Itachi," She moaned out.

"Does that feel different from the rest?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I can't describe it. A good different though." Sakura said after she released her lip.

As Itachi smirked at what Sakura said he began to take off his pants and boxers. Once they were off he kissed his way back down to his fingers. Using his other hand, he parted her lips in search for her special treasure. Once he found it, he gave it a quick lick.

Sakura opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them, once her hips came back down on the mattress. She looked down to se Itachi's head in between her legs, her hands in his hair and him looking up at her when he licked again. There was a feeling beginning to occur and Sakura realized what it was. She had experienced it before when Itachi used toys on her, but seeing him look at her with sin written in his eyes made it harder to control. "Please Itachi, don't," Sakura whimpered as she released his hair.

Itachi pulled his fingers out and sat up, "Then do something for me. Place me in your mother to get it ready for you. Be quick about it before you dry off down there."

Sakura sat up quickly as Itachi ordered. Itachi was on his knees and Sakura grabbed a hold of his length. She bent down leaving her rear in the air as she licked Itachi's tip. There was a salty taste to him because of sweat, but it wasn't something she couldn't deal with.

"Quickly tenshi," Itachi groaned out. He took a hold of Sakura's hair to keep him balanced.

Sakura opened her mouth and brought him within her mouth. His erecting didn't go in very far but when Itachi groaned again she figured she was doing something right. Pulling back she allowed her teeth to lightly graze across the tip.

Itachi caught himself before he slumped forward. "Where did you pick that up?"

Instead of responding, Sakura took him back in this time using her right hand to pull away from the middle. Itachi had taught her how to give a hand job so therefore it might work well here. Pulling back away she used some suction this time as well and nipping at the tip.

Itachi was having some what of an inner battle at this point. He really wanted her to continue but each moment passing could possibly be making her delicate area dry. On other hand the opportunity for a complete blow job was here now and he had not received one in over a year. Since he had begun this relationship with Sakura, he had given up the seduction missions, most usually lead to this before he knocked the woman out. One thing he would never tell Sakura was that originally it all was just a fling. He found her attractive and after a few random times of trying to catch her attention he couldn't help to fall. Not being touched for a year in the area she was currently working on would pose a big problem. He wouldn't last very long. With that knowledge he let go of Sakura's hair and grabbed her hand. "Stop tenshi."

Sakura completely let go of Itachi and as she drew him out of her mouth she made sure to give one final nip. The next thing she knew she was flat on her back with Itachi's face in hers. Itachi bent his head down as he slowly pushed his way inside her. As Sakura began to kiss Itachi back she felt him. Sure there was a bit of pain but nothing compared to a kunai.

Itachi released Sakura's lips to watch her face as he withdrew himself a bit. Everything about Sakura was trying to keep her inside of him. Her eyes held a passion within them that seemed to ignite his soul, and her hips and inner walls both worked together to keep him sheathed. Itachi put his left hand by her head and his right at her hip to push himself up, leverage was the key.

As Itachi pushed himself back in Sakura felt like she was on fire. Each time Itachi withdrew himself she felt like she wanted to claw his back so he would get close again. Because of this feeling she balled up her fists as to keep it at bay.

After a few minutes Itachi felt like he was Itachi felt like he was having sex with someone who really wasn't there. Sakura's eyes were closed, her mouth was a bit open and her arms were by her side. Seeing this made Itachi stop and pull out. "Talk to me," he commanded trying his hardest not to grit his teeth, this moment was a major blow to his ego and it even made him begin to question his relationship.

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "It feels good so why it you stop?"

"You were lying there like a lifeless doll." Itachi lied down next to her on his back.

"It didn't cause the same feelings as before." Sakura bit her lip.

"It has only been five minutes; I know the toys worked faster." Itachi grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"I also didn't know what to do."

"Wrap your legs around me or run your hands in my hair again." Itachi brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "I suggest getting on top of me if you are not too sore."

Sakura sat up, "Do you want that?"

"It would be a beautiful sight tenshi."

Sakura bit her bottom lip, "But how do I…"

"Have you ever been horse back riding?" A smirk appeared on Itachi's face when Sakura nodded, "Somewhat similar. I will help you."

Sakura moved to sit on Itachi's lap with one leg on either side. Having him penetrate her in a different position gave new sensations to her. Just by looks Sakura knew she now had control. How many people had control over THE Uchiha Itachi? None but her Sakura realized. Sakura placed her hands on Itachi's chest and gave an experimental rock. The feeling was much more pleasurable than before.

Itachi placed his hands on Sakura's hip after a few minutes of Sakura's rocking. She was going a bit faster and he was getting close. With his help Sakura began to shake feeling like the world could explode and she would be happy. Itachi seemed to grit his teeth as he arched up a bit. His face showed pure bliss as he rocked her harder against him. He opened his eyes when he felt Sakura clam down on him. "Cum for me megami. I need to feel it."

"Oh my!" Sakura yelled right before she collapsed on top of Itachi. Itachi ran his fingers down Sakura's back and she squirmed in response. "Stop," she gasped out.

Itachi smirked, "Glad to have helped you complete."

OoO

Sakura woke up to the smell of bacon. Looking around her room she saw scattered pieces of clothes except Itachi's boxers. He had even brought in the clothes from the living room. Grabbing his shirt and her underwear she quickly put them on before her phone rang.

"Hello," Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura," It was Ino on the other line.

"I am on my way to talk to Kiba. Do you want me to call and tell you how it goes?"

"Sure, I'll treat you to lunch when you do." Sakura glanced down to her left hand and saw a 14 K white gold black diamond engagement ring on her finger. "I gotta go, bye." Sakura slammed down the phone and ran out of her bedroom to the kitchen.

Itachi was laying down two plates with bacon, eggs, and toast on her counter. "I thought you would like a special breakfast so I made it like the Americans."

Sakura giggled, "And the elders, are they okay with this?"

"Well I never really made breakfast for them," Itachi smirked.

"You goofball, not breakfast!" Sakura sat down on the stool in the kitchen.

Itachi kissed Sakura on the lips, "To hell with the elders."

**Author's Notes: **There you go everyone. I really am thankful for everyone that has read the story, had it on alerts, and put it in their favorites. I thank you all. Please review and let me know if you want a sequel. XD I have an idea for it, that is if you all want to read more.

Megami means goddess

This chapter is written for these people:

Andrea-Crimson-Hime

AnimeMangaFreak

XShinrin-chanX

Nickeledwards

Sasukelover20

LightKunoichi

Minniemousemom

Victor.allan

Mori Yousei Khickadee15

Xeralynn

NarutoFang91

Kakashilover3

Demidia

GinaCat

Xinrina

Ladie J.

SakuraXSasuke121

-Anki.Fate-

BlackOnyx83

XxCryingAngel67

Nicktrugs

Ottawa

UGAgirl


	15. Sequel Out! Author's note!

Author's Note

Hello everyone, in case you didn't already know Itachi's Fling has a sequel out. The story is called Itachi's Stand! I really enjoyed writing the first chapter to it so please check it out! I would love to hear from you all about that one as well. XD I would like to thank everyone for reading Itachi's Fling and thank you all for reviewing once more. I hope you enjoy Itachi's Stand as much as you did Itachi's Fling!


End file.
